Here, Kitty!
by The90s
Summary: She was the one that followed him home...He was the one that kept the pink cat for himself...
1. Chapter 1

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge **

**Disclaimer: I have been saying this so many times it gets boring but I will say it anyways…I don't own Naruto…**

**Hey!! I have finally made another story!! I hope you enjoy this one as much as all the other stories I have posted up!!

* * *

**

A girl with pink hair walks by shops and stores. Her eyes are a vibrant green and were cat-like. She rarely ever talked and when she did it was usually too cold or quiet. No one noticed her.

They didn't know she had a power or anything special. They thought that she was just an outcast that doesn't like people.

* * *

Meet Sasuke. Cold, emotionless, and a bit arrogant. He is quiet and rarely ever talks with anyone and the only person he would talk to would be his closest friend.

* * *

One particular night, Sasuke was walking through the streets in silence thinking. He sees a pink cat looking at him. He looks back at it. The cat has eyes of green and they were glistening like ice in the sun.

Sasuke gave a nod then walked away. He continued on his way back home. He saw the cat follow him. Sasuke turned around and looked at the cat as if to say 'What do you want?'

The cat looked back at him. But turned away from his gaze and went closer to him. It went closer to him and purred against his leg.

Sasuke looked around before picking up the cat and held it in his arms. "Let's go then…"

The cat stayed in his arms purring and sleeping. Sasuke went in his room and changed then brought the cat back to his bed and lay her gently down.

She was still sleeping. Sasuke looked at the cat one more time and went into silent slumber.

Sasuke was twitching in his sleep. The cat noticed he was in pain. It felt sorry for him and went closer to him and licked his cheek roughly to try and soothe him like a mother cat would to her kitten.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the very next morning with the cat sleeping with its head in his chest.

He stroked the cat quietly and the cat woke up to see Sasuke's hand stroking her soft fur. She mewed at him and licked his hand.

"So you want some food? I will have to go and buy it today, but for now can you just have milk?"

The cat looked at Sasuke as if saying 'Sure, I don't mind as long as you come back.'

Sasuke gave her a bowl of milk and watched her as he was drinking his coffee. "What am I supposed to call you anyways? Pinkie?" The cat looked at Sasuke as if he was stupid.

"Emerald?"

The cat looked away.

"Fluffy?"

The cat ignored him.

"Sakura?"

The cat twitched her ears from hearing her name and jumped into his arms purring.

"So your name is Sakura huh?" Sasuke stroked her fur quietly.

"I have to go train with my team mates right now so I will be right back okay?" The cat looked at him and blinked.

Sasuke went to the door and opened it. It closed silently behind him.

When he was gone, the cat looked around then found an open window and followed Sasuke from the rooftops.

Sasuke finally arrived at the area where he trained. _The dobe is here early. Hey! Was that pink that flashed by? No…I am imagining things…_

"HEY TEME!!" Sasuke already looks annoyed. "Shut up, dobe." And then the argument began.

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Chicken hair."

"Dead Last."

"I hate you, teme!"

Kakashi pops up. "You are LATE!" yelled Naruto. "Today we are going to rescue a cat from a tree, team. So let's get going!"

Sasuke walked behind his sensei and Naruto being all silent. "Hey, Sasuke. There is a cat following you. And the funny thing is…is that the cat is PINK!" said Naruto.

Sasuke turned around and there she was. She looked at him and just rubbed herself around Sasuke's legs. "Sakura. What are you doing here? I told you to wait at home."

Sakura just gave him her pleading eyes. Sasuke sighed and picked her up. She nuzzled herself against Sasuke. Naruto watched laughing. "Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-teme has gone mental as well as the cat! He was talking to the cat and now he is picking it up! The cat actually likes him too!"

The cat looked at Naruto coldly. Then she dropped from Sasuke's arms and stalked towards Naruto. She leaped at him and made a deep gash across his face. Sakura cleaned herself of the blood and walked back to Sasuke.

Naruto screamed in pain and was yelling about how it was Sasuke's evil minion sent to torture him. Sasuke scratched Sakura's head absentmindly. She purred.

Kakashi just laughed and walked away.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking around they finally found the cat. It was a bright orange in a midst of green. They tried everything to get the cat down. They became irritated and angry. Well, at least Naruto did.

"That stupid cat won't come down after so much coaxing! I did everything already and it keeps going farther up the tree!"

Sasuke was a bit unnerved by this dilemma too. Sakura noticed and immediately jumped from Sasuke. She leaped into the tree with a very unusual speed faster than any cat. Everyone watched.

'Hey, come here. I won't hurt you. You want to get back to your owner right? Come closer so I can get you down from there.' The cat scurried to Sakura and she grabbed him the gruff of the neck.

Sasuke watched amazed as Sakura brought the full-grown cat down with her strength. She didn't break out in sweat or anything. She dropped the cat in front of Sasuke and blinked at him as her tail swished silently.

Sasuke bent down to her level and stroked her fur. Then he walked away with the other cat in his arms. All Sakura did was follow him obediently. She looked back at the two left behind as if saying 'Come on now. Sasuke is leaving without you.' She turned away with such grace like she was once a human…

* * *

**Dear wonderous readers!! If you want to know the rest you will have to review please!! Tell me if you like the idea or not!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here, Kitty!!**

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**Well here is the second chapter and to answer some questions: No, Sakura and Team 7 never met. Sakura wasn't even known towards anybody hence the outcast part.**

**Anymore questions?? Just ask…

* * *

**

Sasuke walked towards the window in the night sky. _Something is going to happen I know it…but what? Maybe it has something to do with meeting Sakura…she is always different. She doesn't play like other cats or play with any of them. She stays by my side like a dog._

Sakura knew Sasuke was looking at her so she looked up at his eyes. She sat up and stared at him. She mewed and the connection broke. Sasuke looked away.

_I can't believe it…I finally met someone that might save me from this curse. I have been stuck in this a cursed body for over 50 years…I wish to be a human again. But I don't want to be a human either. No one cared when I disappeared. They never knew me, but Sasuke is the closest thing I have to a friend._

Sakura drooped a bit in her posture. Sasuke went over and scratched under her chin. She purred and rubbed against his touch. They both fell into fitful sleep together.

* * *

Sasuke had stopped caring whether or not Sakura came with him or not. Sakura noticed that Sasuke stopped caring whether she came or not and just followed him silently. People notice Sakura walking with the cold stoic person and might think the cat is crazy.

People see Sasuke with a PINK cat and they think he is gay. HE glares off the men that try to talk to him and a few people in his fan club went back to being normal girls that squeals when they see a cute guy.

Sasuke finally arrives at the training area and starts training with Naruto immediately. "Hey Teme? Do you think that your cat has this weird aura of some sort? She feels like she has dormant chakra in her body. It isn't normal for a cat to have chakra, Teme."

"I have noticed too. I find it odd. Do you think there is something more to Sakura than what she looks like?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke with his mouth open. Sasuke looked annoyed. "What?"

"Kakashi-sensei! The Teme has actually made a conversation with me!"

Kakashi actually looked up from his book to Sasuke. His eyes were very wide. He. Dropped. His. Book.

(Gasps all over the crowd)

Everyone stopped until Sakura decided to break the tension. "Mew."

Kakashi went back to his book and the other two continued sparring.

* * *

Sai popped up out of nowhere. "Hello Kakashi. You two. I am supposed to be joining your team since you need three people per team. And because the Hokage ordered."

Sakura's ear twitched when she heard about the Hokage. _Who is the Hokage? I must visit the tower later today. If Sasuke lets me out of his sight._

Sai noticed a pink looking ball of fur. "Why is there a pink cat here?" Sakura looked up and stared at him. 'What's it to you?'

Sai looked at the cat a bit shocked at how human-like her expressions were. "Whose cat is it?" Sasuke didn't say anything, but Sakura strodded towards him and sat next to him.

"Sasuke may I take your cat to the Hokage?" Sasuke looked surprised but looked at Sakura. She looked at him as if to ask 'May I go?'

Sasuke looked away meant as a yes and she walked towards Sai. Who picked her up and transported out of there.

Sai knocked on the door and opened it. Tsunade was hidden behind her paperwork snoring. Sai put the cat down right in front of her and left. Sakura scratched Tsunade's cheek.

She woke up and yelled in pain and took one look at Sakura and smirked. "Hello, there Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**What do you think?? I am hoping that I may reveal the plot to you soon!! Unless you have already figured it out?? bd**


	3. Chapter 3

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

** Third chapter and thanks for reading!!!

* * *

**

Sakura looked at Tsunade and was smirking. Tsunade handed Sakura a pill. Sakura downed it in a few seconds and spoke. "Hello, Tsunade. I see you finally became the Hokage. It was too bad I didn't kill you before."

"Sakura. I can see you are a…cat now, huh? You can't kill me anymore in that body. I can kill you with a mere flick. You know the curse already. What do you need me for?"

"I need to you to find out if I can use a jutsu of some sort instead of waiting for the curse to break. I can't let anyone know who I am years ago. If you don't want to help then, I will make your life miserable. Watch me."

"You can't threaten me. I am the Hokage."

"Suit yourself. Oh, and by the way. Thanks for the pill."

Sakura went back to her mewing self and disappeared into the shadows.

"No problem…"

Sasuke was walking home silently. _Where is Sakura? I am getting worried. She should be home right now. That's IT! No more going out with anybody except with me!

* * *

_

Sakura was walking home when she bumped into a cat gang. "Hey you are on our turf. Though, you are a very pretty kitty."

Sakura glanced at them and continued on her way pointedly ignoring them. One cat grabbed her. "We are talking to you."

Sakura looked back at them with furious eyes. "Don't speak to me your pathetic excuse for a cat! I have been in this body for years now so do NOT start with me! I will not hesitate to gouge your eyes out permanently, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

No cats spoke for they were too spooked out. One cat stepped forward he was bigger than the rest and was larger. "My gang don't take orders from a stray. No need to be a bitch, Kitty." (Sorry for the swearing it fit in the story so I put it in there)

Sakura didn't reply but smirked. She grabbed the larger cat with her jaws with no effort at all and threw him in the crowd of members watching. She looked back at the rest of them coldly her eyes glittering.

She walked away in her graceful glory. This kept the gangs coming though, cause now they want a strong member in their group.

* * *

Sasuke finally spotted Sakura walking back towards him. Sasuke angrily went to her. "Sakura. Where have you been you kept me worried…" Sakura ran to him and jumped in his arms.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and patted her. He buried his face in her fur. "Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me. I don't want to be alone again."

_He is being so kind to me and actually wants me here. What is this warm feeling I get? No…it must be hunger or something…Yeah that's it._

Sakura didn't know was that her heart was slowly warming up to the, one and only, Sasuke.

* * *

**This chapter must be very disappointing because it is so short…umm…I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura woke up the next day next to Sasuke. _He has been crying again. _She was held tightly in his arms.

Sasuke opened up his eyes and looked blankly at Sakura. "You are still here? In my dream you left me. I was all alone again with no one to talk to." Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's time for training. Coming, Sakura?" Sakura meowed and followed after Sasuke.

* * *

Tsunade was walking around the village saying her greetings with the villagers and looking at Konoha's defenses.

She looked at the road and saw Konoha's Heartthrob walking with Sakura. Sakura also saw Tsunade and stopped walking.

Sasuke watched as Tsunade went and petted Sakura. "How are you doing in there, Sakura? A lot of people would want to be in your place right now. Watch it. I have people everywhere. No funny stuff." Tsunade whispered harshly the last few sentences.

Sasuke watched Sakura's facial expressions change for a cat. _They look so real how is she a cat?_

Sakura hissed at Tsunade and ran back to Sasuke. He stretched down and picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He scratched her ears as they flicked around.

"I see Sakura has taken a liking to you. Sasuke, watch out for that cat. You never know what will happen one day."

Sasuke looked at the Hokage in confusion and walked away.

_Sasuke, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into…no idea…

* * *

_

Sasuke walked to the area to hear Kakashi and Naruto battling. Only thing that irked Sasuke was that Naruto was pummeling Kakashi with a large amount of chakra Sasuke didn't even knew he had.

"Are you going to train under Jiraya again? I knew you were strong but to train under one of the legendary Sannins is really amazing. A lot of people would love to be in your place right now…well, maybe not women…but well you know what I mean." said Kakashi.

Sasuke watched in disappointment. _When did Naruto get so strong? Was he holding back on me all this time? He was training under one of the legendary Sannins too and I didn't suspect anything? I need to be stronger. But I can't be stronger here in Konoha. I need to get out._

Naruto wondered where Sasuke was since he was never late before. "Kakashi-sensei, where is Sasuke-teme? He is never late before. Where could he be?"

* * *

Sasuke was packing in a quick pace. He packed all of his belongings and looked around. He found a picture of Naruto, Kakashi, and himself and looked at it for a moment and placed it facedown.

Sakura looked at him and started to follow him. Sasuke turned around to look at her. He bent down as close to Sakura's height as he could. "Sakura…I can't bring you with me. I really want to…but I just can't…stay here for me please?"

Sasuke walked away and Sakura's heart broke. When he left the village that day, yowls were heard the whole day. No one stopped the yowls…they were too sad and beautiful to be stopped.

* * *

**You must be hating Sasuke now…I definitely am…I can't believe he left her! It is so sad…well here it is!! Thanks for reading!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura became depressed after Sasuke left. No one to look after her. No one to stroke her fur ever again. She didn't eat when she had the chance to and didn't move from that very same spot that Sasuke had been in.

Naruto noticed the cat went missing and went to Sasuke's place to see what happened. All he saw was an empty home and a very skinny looking cat that looked pretty much dead.

Naruto went to Sakura and petted her. Sakura didn't move or twitch. She just took a short glance at him and closed her eyes again.

"Sakura. What happened to you? You used to be a proud cat that was loyal and had something to live for. What have you to live for now? Come on. I'll bring you back to my place."

Sakura yowled and scratched at Naruto when he tried to take Sakura away from that place. When he did succeed she just walked back to the same place she had been and once again looked dead.

_How could Sasuke make her wait like this? He isn't even here to see what he is doing to her. It is so sad. I guess I will start taking care of her here in his place since she won't leave here._

And Naruto did. He brought food to her everyday. But Sakura refused to eat anything. She went into hibernate mode because she didn't have the strength to stay awake anymore. She fell into a comatose state and didn't move from that spot.

Naruto was there to watch, as Sakura grew weaker and weaker. He tried everything but he knew it was not enough unless Sasuke came back. But Naruto knew Sasuke isn't coming back.

Sasuke was a traitor. He was last seen with the Village of Sound.

* * *

Sasuke was training so hard everyday. _I must beat Naruto. He doesn't know that I am also under one of the legendary Sannins too. My power will definitely surpass his. Must defeat Naruto._

Sasuke forgot all about Sakura…until he saw a stray cat walking in an alley. The cat looked at Sasuke with big eyes. 'You left her and the village. She is left to pay for your choice.' A voice echoed in his head.

The cat left and disappeared. _What happened to Sakura? She would be fine right? She already knows how to fend for herself, so what is the problem? No need to these thoughts. I need to concentrate._

Sasuke slowly started to lose focus as time goes on. His thoughts kept wandering back to Sakura. _I should have brought her with me._

Orochimaru took notice and told Sasuke maybe a trip to Konoha could make him concentrate. This trip though only is a plan to ambush some of Konoha's defense but it did not matter to Sasuke.

Sasuke and his team split up and went off in different directions to find the guards and kill them quickly so they can infiltrate their village.

* * *

Sakura woke up from her state. She smelt Sasuke. _Sasuke you are here! I'm coming, Sasuke. I won't break my promise to you. You won't be alone anymore._

Sakura slowly lifted her body up and walked towards the door. She ran towards the direction of the forest. She went and found Sasuke's scent heading towards her and she collapsed, exhausted.

Sasuke was there but didn't see her so she did the only thing she barely had the strength for. She yowled.

Sasuke heard a yowl down below and saw the saddest sight to behold him. Sakura.

Her fur was dull. Her eyes shone an unnatural green and she had her ribcage peeking out of her body. All in all Sasuke was heartbroken.

To see Sakura like that. He went below and pats her head. Sakura licked his hand and purred to his touch. She went unconscious after that and her head rested on his hand.

Sasuke was mad. No one took care of her. Time to look for Naruto.

* * *

**Yes…another chapter…DONE!!! So I will update soon!! Want to hear from you people!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sasuke ran towards the village. He quickly found Naruto and punched him. Hard. Naruto flew all the way across the village.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke glaring at him. "So I see you found Sakura. In this condition."

"Why wasn't there anyone to take care of her? Did you suddenly _forget_ I had a cat? Sakura was the one I cared about and spoke to. She was my best friend. She is at the point of death!"

Sasuke punched Naruto again and again. None of these punches seemed to faze Naruto at all. The kyubi's chakra healed him countlessly. Naruto caught his punch. Sasuke stopped.

"Do you want to know why Sakura is like this? She waited for you Sasuke. She didn't move from that stop. She wouldn't eat without you there. She starved herself and went into a comatose state. I am surprised she can even move without having any food or water for weeks. So it isn't my fault that she is like this. It is yours."

This struck Sasuke's heart deeply. He ran. He sent a signal to gather the Sound ninjas and left quickly. _Sakura…please wait for me…don't die. I wouldn't know what to do if you are gone…_

The Sound ninjas noticed Sasuke holding on to something _pink_ _and furry._ "Uhm…uh Sasuke? What is that pink and furry thing you are holding onto?"

Sasuke glared and said, "Do you have a problem with my _cat?_"

The Sound ninjas looked away and hurried to the Village of Sound. When the arrived, Orochimaru was there to welcome them back and he also noticed Sakura's frail body.

"Sasuke, why did you bring that stray cat from the streets with you?"

Sasuke didn't reply but immediately went to his room and locked it. He placed Sakura gently on the bed and started giving food to her through a tube that was handily in his room.

* * *

He watched Sakura day and night not going out of the room for food. He gave her medication and attention whenever she twitched even for a moment.

Sakura's breathing soon became even again and she started blinking awake. The first thing she saw was Sasuke sleeping next to her with a cool cloth in his hands.

_Sasuke…you are here…this was your home for a while. It's so cold and empty though._

Sakura went to Sakura and licked his face. Sasuke opened his eyes and they widened. "Sakura! You are awake!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura and hugged her close.

_Thank you Sakura for keeping your promise…_

* * *

Sakura found her affection for Sasuke growing everyday. She can't bear to be away from him and he didn't mind either because he didn't want her to be away. They were inseparable.

Sasuke gave a bell of some sort to Sakura one day. "This bell could only be heard by me since it is so high pitched. That way if you are hiding the enemy wouldn't hear and if I need to find you I can hear you. Don't lose it, Sakura."

Sakura purred against his leg in happiness because she knew he cared.

Some Sound Nins passed by Sasuke and Sakura and started laughing. "That is hilarious! Who knew the almighty Sasuke had a soft spot for a _pink_ cat!"

Sakura who heard went after them and Sasuke saw what she was doing and stopped to watch. She climbed onto one of them and raised her claws.

Her slash make the Sound ninja's head bleed endlessly. "You stupid cat! I'll kill you!"

"I wouldn't do that of I were you. She can kill you if she wanted to…or I could," said Sasuke.

Grumbling the Sound ninjas left angrily. "Let's go, Sakura…" And off they went.

* * *

**This is pretty much a happy chapter as you can tell…happy happy happy…thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura was alone in a room all alone. This gave her time to think. 

_What is Sasuke to me? Is he my master, a friend, or something else? Who is Sasuke to me? I know he cares for me…but will he change his mind when he finds out I was human all along?_

Sakura sighed dejectedly and waited for Sasuke to come and get her. But he didn't. Wondering why he was taking so long, she wandered out. To see Sasuke with a girl. She was very pretty but that was not what broke Sakura's heart. It was seeing him hugging her close.

_Was this his lover? I should have never came with Sasuke back here. Someone has already won his affections. I should go now._

Sakura ran. She ran away from the place she called home for months. And from Sasuke. Sakura ran to a sakura tree and stayed under the shelter of its branches. She slowly changed that day.

Her hair became glistening long shimmery. Her face was a pale cream color and her eyes were emerald. She was human again. Her figure was curvy but not too noticeable.

She awoke to see hands in front of her. _At least I know how to break the spell. It was for me to have heartbreak. To have found someone I loved and to have my heart broken by him. I will never love someone again._

When Sakura tried talking she couldn't. She hasn't used her voice in such a long time that she can't speak anymore.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Sakura turned to see a little boy. The little boy looked up at her and smiled widely. "Hi! My name is Toshi. What's your name?"

Sakura looked curiously at him and tried speaking but nothing came out. "Hey, what's that on your neck?" It was the collar Sasuke gave to her. On it was engraved the name 'Sakura'.

"Hi, Sakura! If you can't talk want to come live in the village with me? Even though I don't have a family, I still have a home if you want to come."

Sakura nodded and held out her hand, which Toshi took happily.

* * *

Sasuke was looking around frantically for Sakura. _Where is she? What happened? Where is she? She can't leave…no, I can't be alone…I CAN'T BE!_

Sasuke stopped and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. _What happened, Sakura…

* * *

_

Sasuke heard the sound of his bell distantly…then it stopped. _Huh? What happened?_

Sakura stepped into the village and felt different. She felt the chakra in the village. It was alive and very strong. It was a beautiful village that was blooming in business and had a strong vegetation zone.

Toshi pulled her along. "Come on, Sakura!" Everyone in the village knew. Sakura was definitely beautiful with her pink hair and green eyes. Her looks were exotic and that was what attracted attention form men.

She was quiet and didn't speak either. That was what gave her a mysterious personality.

* * *

Sasuke was going mad. He needed Sakura to stay sane. He needed to do something fast. He ran.

* * *

**Ohhhh!! Another chapter!! And it is Sasuke. And he is getting CRAZY??!!! Thanks for reading…now you could review for me to continue…**


	8. Chapter 8

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura was stuck in a room with Toshi quietly listening to the rain. "Sakura, why can't you talk like the other ladies here? Is it because you are nicer and prettier than the rest of them?" 

Sakura smiled at Toshi's childish attitude about first impressions. She shook her head no and smiled at him since she can't exactly reply. A lady came in with purple eyes and asked "Would you like some paper and maybe something to write with so you can talk with Toshi over there?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically and smiled brightly. The lady soon came back with a brush and some paper. "If you need anything else, my name is Nabiki and you can find me in the room three doors down."

Toshi looked very excited. "Yay! Now we can talk with each other! Sakura, Why were you all alone in the forest?"

Sakura's smile saddened as she wrote down, 'You want to hear a story then? It begins with a girl with a very happy composure…

**Sakura's Story**

She always had a smile on her face. She loved her parents very much and had great friends. She had a friend called Tsunade who was very beautiful and very…developed in her body. She also had other friend but he was more of a pervert more than anything since he always spied on women bathing. His name was Jiraiya, by the way. These were her best buddies who were always there for her.

They were all the best of friends. When they got older they started drifting apart. Remember the girl with the smile on her face? Well she found out her parents died in a horrible mission that was assigned to them recently. The girl stopped smiling and became very depressed and moody. She did awful things. She cut, starved, and tried to kill herself many times. When her friend, Tsunade finally found out she tried to stop her. Tsunade did stop her but she grew angry with Tsunade. She tried to kill Tsunade and almost succeeded too.

Tsunade not being able to stand it anymore found a jutsu that gave the person a curse. She received the curse and became a wandering animal. She did everything to try to break the curse but nothing ever happened. She had nowhere to go and was wandering for around 50 years until someone picked her up. His name was Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

**Okay I know what you are going to say… "What?? How can she do this? It was in the middle of the story!!" Well I understand what a hassle it has been to update and all but I hope you know that I will update every 2-4 that pass okie dokies? Just telling you beautiful readers out there. Also you know I will update only if you give me some generous reviews from your busy schedule…yes I am blabbing so I will shut up now…**


	9. Chapter 9

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

* * *

**

Sakura's Story Continued…

Sasuke Uchiha was a brooding loner type of guy. Didn't talk much and not a lot of friends as you can tell. The cat brought a new meaning to his life. As much as he hated to admit it he grew a bit fond with the cat I guess. But he left her to gain power. The cat became depressed and mourned the loss of her beloved owner crying everyday.

She fell unconscious. Her owner's friend tried to save her but she was past that and was too weak to do anything. So she was left there.

The cat woke up one day to find her owner's scent within her range of smell and she weakly tried to go towards the scent. She fell to the darkness when he saw her. She woke up the next day in a foreign room with her owner right beside her. But he betrayed her for a _human girl_.

The cat striken with grief, left the grounds where he lived and walked and ran into the forest. Her curse slowly was lifted and she became human again. She still looked the same from when she was younger. She had green eyes…pink hair…and a bell on her neck. Do you know who it is, Toshi?'

Toshi looked in astonishment at Sakura. "Sakura?" Sakura sadly nodded and started to tear up slowly. Toshi, seeing her tears went next to her and hugged her close. He whispered things about rainbows and flowers to Sakura.

She looked questioningly at him. He smiled sheepishly and said "I would want someone to do that to me so I guess it would make you feel better when you are crying." Sakura laughed through her tears.

'I'll stay with you, Toshi. So you will always have someone to whisper sweet little things in your ears when you cry, you will always be at home, and you won't ever be alone.'

Toshi soon fell asleep after being cradled by Sakura. She kissed his forehead and lay him down on the bed. She looked out the window towards the moon. _Sasuke and I used to always watch the full moon together._

She took one last glance and shortly joined Toshi in sleeping.

* * *

Sasuke needed to escape to clear his head. _Why did Sakura disappear? I can't think right anymore. I guess I might have to go on without her. Life's a bitch and I can't do anything about it. I have to…no, I need to find her…even if it takes forever…

* * *

_

Sakura woke up next to Toshi. She prodded him to wake up so they can get an early start with helping the village. Toshi blearily opened his eyes and smiled at Sakura. "Good morning, Sakura!" She smiled in response.

'We should help out around the village today, Toshi. Everyone would like some help sometime right?' Toshi grinned widely and said "Let's go get some food and help the village!"

_He reminds me so much of the people in Konoha. I wonder how they are doing now? Not that it matters because they didn't even know that I was once human. I am just a stranger to them right now.

* * *

_

Sasuke was sitting in his room staring out the window when a girl came in. The same girl that made Sakura leave. "What do you want, Ushio? I gave you a hug. It's not like I will commit to a relationship. I am not your 'One' anyways."

Ushio went towards him and held him. "Couldn't you try to love me? Can you try please? What do you have left to lose if you in a relationship?"

Sasuke finally looked at her. He gave her a lazy look over and replyed. "Fine." Ushio smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!" "Hn…"

* * *

**Yep…I know…another girl came and interfered with Sasu and Saku's relationship…anyways Ushio has long purple hair and dark amber eyes. She always wanted to be Sasu's lover and kept following him so one day (Saku leaves) he wanted to her to leave him alone so he hugged her to get her to leave him alone. So thanx for reading…review or something…**


	10. Chapter 10

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Toshi was running around the streets asking random people if they needed help with anything. "Hello, Kiki. Do you have anything you would help us do for you?" 

"Well, I do have to deliver something to Tsunade in Konoha. Do you think you can do it since I will be delivering some other herbs to the neighboring villages in the other direction?"

Sakura nodded in thanks and wrote 'Of course we will help you Kiki-san. It is no problem. Would you like us to leave now?' Kiki smiled. "Could you? What is your name? You look new to the village here."

'My name is Sakura. We will get ready to leave now. Thank you for this opportunity to help out. Come on, Toshi we have to get ready to travel.' "Hooray!"

Kiki handed Sakura the package and told her the directions from the village to Konoha. 'Thank you.'

Sakura went back to the room with Toshi and started packing things up. 'Toshi, could you go and ask Nabiki if we can have a bit of food for the journey?' Toshi ran down the halls and his footsteps were faint.

_I have to try something. Can I still use my chakra? _Sakura concentrated a bit and her chakra came back strong and powerful. _Let's see what I can do._ Sakura healed some of her scars, lifted the furniture effortlessly, and walked on the ceiling. She smiled in happiness and yelled but she remembered she couldn't and was a bit disappointed.

Toshi came running back with a small basket of food. "We have food and some pieces of cloth too! Nabiki said it was in case something ripped or we need bandages. Can we go yet?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes! Let's go!" and Toshi grabbed Sakura's hand and started dragging Sakura in a direction. Sakura tapped Toshi's shoulder. "What is it, Sakura?" 'We are going in the wrong direction, Toshi.' Toshi blushed a bright scarlet and mumbled "Lead the way, Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke was in the room with Orochimaru discussing plans to attack Konoha. "Do you still remember the defense of Konoha from your last mission?" "Yes…There were a few guards but they were all jounins." Orochimaru continued the meeting of plans and when the meeting was adjourned he stopped Sasuke. 

"I hear you have accepted Ushio's confession towards you. Will this relationship last long enough for a marriage or heir of some sort?" "Don't get all excited…Hn…"

Sasuke was walking to the training grounds to train again. Ushio was there waiting for him. "Hello, Sasuke-kun! I have brought you some water and towels after your training and some lunch too."

Sasuke hears a glimmer of the bell Sakura had. He looked hopeful until it disappeared again. Sasuke looked a bit unhappy but forced his face to be indifferent. "Hn…"

* * *

**It is I again!! I love this chapter because Sakura gets to go to Konoha again! Thanks for reading!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

**OK…for those that are confused about Sakura and why her bell doesn't ring anymore is because her chakra overpowered Sasuke's chakra over the bell and it wasn't overpowered when she was a cat because her chakra was dormant.

* * *

**

Sakura was quietly walking with Toshi skipping along holding her hand. Sakura tapped Toshi. 'Toshi. We are almost there. So get ready to see Konoha.' "Finally! Let's hurry up, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and ran with Toshi. When they arrived at the gates they were looking around in awe. "Do you need to come in?" asked the guard to Sakura. She looked at him blankly. "Speak up! Do you have any business with Tsunade?" Toshi saw Sakura was in some trouble.

"She can't talk, Mister." The guard looked thoughtful for a moment and let them pass. "Thank you!" Sakura walked in and bowed in thanks.

Toshi was running around the village in a loud voice. "Sakura! Look at all the shops! That building there! It is huge!" Toshi looked back to see if Sakura was keeping up. He saw Sakura walking slowly.

* * *

_All these memories. Sasuke brought me everywhere. Where is he now? It hurts. It hurts so much here in my heart._

Sakura felt a tap of her shoulder. She looked up into electric blue eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" Sakura looked at him and remembered. "What is your name?" Sakura looked around for Toshi. She couldn't find him anywhere. She started panicking. She had no one else. Toshi can't leave her!

She ran around with Naruto following after. Hinata saw Naruto following a worried looking girl and asked what was wrong. "This girl won't talk to me or answer my question when she suddenly ran off." "Do you need help, Naruto-kun?" "Would you Hina-chan?"

They both ran off chasing after Sakura. When she finally saw Toshi she ran to him and held him close. "Sakura? What is wrong? Were you crying?" Toshi hugged Sakura close and whispered sweet things like the night they first met each other. Naruto and Hinata stopped and watched the scene with a warm feeling.

Sakura continued crying her heart out. For all the pain she felt when Sasuke was hugging the girl. The pain when Sasuke left her to go away. All because of Sasuke. She slowly stopped crying. She gave Toshi a watery smile and held out her hand. Toshi took it and had a grin on his face.

Naruto went up to Sakura and asked again "What is your name?" Toshi tugged on Naruto's coat. "She can't talk. She has been mute ever since I met her." Naruto looked at Sakura closely. "You look familiar. You remind me a lot of Sasuk…" Naruto gave a saddened look and fell silent.

Hinata was near him gave him a hug and held his hand. "Why are you here then? Do you have any business with the Hokage?" Sakura nodded and wrote 'Do you know where I can find her?' Hinata told them the directions to the Fire Tower and off they left to go.

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews!! I would love to reply to every single review that I read and keeps me writing but the time is always too short. Thank you again! Thank you to all those reviewers! You keep me typing up the chapters everyday!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura finally arrived at the tower with Toshi at her heels. Sakura gave a tug and they went inside. Guards were guarding the door to the Hokage's office. "Please let us in. We have something for the Hokage." The guard gave a cocky look and was smirking at Toshi and Sakura.

"Well, well. Two common people asking to go to the Hokage. You do know there are ninjas right? You little pipsqueak. You can't go into the Hokage's office until you tell me what you have for her." Sakura showed the guard the bag of herbs.

The guard took a glance at Sakura and continued harassing Toshi. Toshi was about to cry soon. Sakura was very angry. She held up a chakra-enhanced fist and punched. The guard flew out of the tower through the stonewalls. Sakura turned to the other guards.

They quickly stepped aside for the very strong woman to pass through with a little kid. "Sakura. Are you a ninja too? You are so strong!" Sakura smiled and wrote 'I used to be. I was pretty good too. My past is not a happy one. I do not want to relive the bad times.'

Toshi looked a bit disappointed but quickly regained his cheerfulness.

* * *

Tsunade was sleeping again at her desk. She heard a door knock and she woke up and tried to look like she was working. "Come in." Tsunade dropped all her papers she was holding. In walked her beautiful best friend. She had a sad demeanor to her aura.

"Hello Sakura. Who might this little boy be? He looks so big and strong." Toshi looked proud and held himself a bit higher. Sakura wrote to Toshi. 'Give the bag of herbs to the Hokage.'

Toshi ran up and gave the bag to Tsunade who quickly opened in and gave a look of surprise. "Sakura, I didn't know you cared so much about my welfare. Who did you get these herbs from? The woman in the village you are staying at?"

Sakura looked angrily at Tsunade and wrote to Toshi. 'Toshi go outside for a moment, ok? I will be right back after having a talk with the Hokage.' Toshi smiled in an OK and left.

Tsunade grabbed a scroll from the floor she scanned it quickly and started making signs. When she was done, Sakura could speak again. "Hello, Tsunade. I have missed you so much," said Sakura sarcastically. "So you have finally broken the jutsu or curse. So how is it now? Your feelings? Being human isn't fun and now you know what true pain is."

Sakura hissed at Tsunade. "You made me have a pain that can NEVER be erased. Sasuke broke me into pieces, Tsunade. Do you know how much pain it is to see your only friend and possible lover in someone else's embrace. It hurts and stings. I can never be healed. I am broken. I hope you felt good knowing you destroyed what was left of my heart, TSUNADE." The jutsu wore off and Sakura gave Tsunade a scathing look.

* * *

She went outside to get Toshi and left the tower. She bumped into a girl with 2 buns in her hair. They both fell down and got up quickly and scanned whether they dropped anything. Satisfied she looked towards Sakura. "Hi! My name is Tenten. Are you ok?" Sakura grabbed her piece of paper and wrote. 'Yes, I am thank you.'

"It's getting dark soon. Do you have a place to stay for the night?" 'No we don't. Do you mind if we stayed over at your house for the night only?' "Of course you can! I have tons of rooms for sleeping in." 'You can afford a house that big?' Tenten laughed. "No, of course not! My boyfriend is in the Hyuga clan."

* * *

**It is I!! I know you have been so faithful to this story and I thank you guys!!! You are the best!! I have never gotten so many reviews for a story this long so far!! The reviews are almost as much as Opposites!! Yay!! Thank you so much and see you in the next chapter!! Sasuke will be coming back in the next chapter...and so will Ushio...Grrrr**


	13. Chapter 13

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura was in shock. She quickly scribbled down, 'In the Hyuga clan? They are a very prominent clan. You are a very lucky girl. Who is the guy?'

Tenten giggled. "It's the prodigy of the clan, Neji Hyuga. He is stoic and doesn't speak much. But I love him anyways!" Sakura smiled at how sweet Tenten is. She grabbed Sakura and Sakura grabbed Toshi. "Come on! I want you to meet Neji-kun!"

And so…Sakura and Toshi were dragged off to meet Tenten's boyfriend.

* * *

Neji Hyuga was having a peaceful day. He had a beautiful girlfriend, the clan respecting him, and quiet. Life couldn't get any better. Until he heard his girlfriend in the room not very far from his.

Neji sighed and followed the sound. "Tenten?" Tenten turned around and glomped Neji. "Neji-kun!" Neji fell down from the weight and sighed. He reluctantly returned the hug when he noticed a guest in the same room.

"Tenten you have to get off or else I can't greet your friend over there." whispered Neji into her ears. She smiled and gave a quick peck to his cheek and got off. "Neji, this is Sakura. Sakura, Neji." Sakura bowed in greeting. Toshi went up to Neji and grinned up at him. "Oh! I almost forgot! This strong boy is Toshi."

* * *

Sasuke was training again. His thoughts have recently shifted from training to Sakura. Ushio was always at his side. She wasn't really that much of an annoyance. He didn't mind her mostly because he was lonely.

His best friend was gone and he ad no idea what he did.

In a room you see Sakura sleeping badly. She was having a terrible nightmare.

**Sakura's Dream**

_Sasuke. Don't…don't leave me please. "I have a beautiful wife so why are you begging to let you stay. I don't want you here anymore, Sakura. You were always a useless piece of shit that was of an annoyance." Sakura was whimpering and crying._

_The scene changes and Sakura was a little girl again. Someone walked up to the Little Sakura. "Sakura, I am sorry to say that your parents had died a tragic death. Would you like their bodies to be burned or buried?" Little Sakura cried. "Mother, Father! They aren't dead! You are lying! They told me that they would be back to say good night to me! They promised! They…promised…"_

**End of Sakura's Dream**

Sakura woke up sweating and crying. She cried silently because she couldn't speak. _First I lost my parents…now I have lost Sasuke too…Kami…what am I supposed to do?_

She didn't sleep until she felt a familiar presence somewhere close by. _Sasuke?

* * *

_

**Wow I feel like an ass right now…I haven't updated recently!!! I hate myself for it…SORRY!!! I have finals to do soon so I am freaking out…thank you to those reviewers that helped me make this story a success because it has…OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!! Thank you so much!! See you in the next chapter!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Neji was awake and thinking deeply during midnight while Tenten was sleeping peacefully beside him snuggling up for warmth. _That girl…she has a familiar aura. Have I met her before? She did have something on her neck…Hmm…I'll try to take a look at it tomorrow…back to sleep…have training later…

* * *

_

Sakura knew something was wrong. She knew that no one could find out that she is Sasuke's cat. No one can know. It is her secret. She touched her collar. _It's the only thing I have left of Sasuke._

Sakura sighed. She was staring at the wall in silence. She couldn't go to sleep with her thoughts still on Sasuke. So she started practicing her ninja ability to see what she can still do.

Hmm…let's see…I have my super strength and my medical education still. What is that sound? Who would be up at four in the morning?

Sakura tiptoed out and saw Tenten and Neji sparring in a real intense battle. She saw their mouths moving but couldn't hear what they were saying because if all the clanging.

"So you think that there is something up with the girl I brought home? She is familiar some how? I felt it too but I don't think we have ever met her. We don't know any one who has pink…hair…" Tenten remembers Sasuke had a cat. And the thing was that his cat had PINK fur.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he did another mission for Orochimaru. The thing is that this time it has him going to Konoha. _Maybe I will find Sakura there…I wonder if she has left me for another person…wait…why the hell am I talking about Sakura like she was my lover or something? She is my cat! Who is also my best friend…_

Ushio was also on the same mission as him. Though she mostly lagged behind and clinged to Sasuke. Sasuke, as you can probably tell, is immensely annoyed and could barely contain the irritation to appear on his face.

"Sasuke are you listening to me?" Sasuke turned towards Ushio. "Aa…" "Sasuke why don't you ever tell me what that means? Your vocabulary is so limited, it makes me wonder if you are retarded or something." Sasuke glared at Ushio with red eyes and pushed her away from his arm.

Ushio quickly ran back and pleaded "Gomen Sasuke-kun! I didn't mean to insult you! Please let me stay by your side once again!" She held his hands and Sasuke sighed in forgiveness. Sometimes he wished that it wasn't Ushio's hands he was holding on to. He wanted to hold on to someone's hand that was pale porcelain. The girl that always came up in his dreams…

Sasuke's Dream

A girl was crying and sitting by the swings. Sasuke ran up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Are you alright?" the girl looked up and flinched when she noticed who it was.

_She quickly got off the swings and ran away. Sasuke ran after her. "Matte! Wait! What is your name? Why did you run?"_

"_You should know my name, Sasuke. Or has your precious girlfriend brainwashed you to forget all about me? You were the one that hurt me. It hurts right here, Sasuke." The girl points to the place where her heart was. "Can you hear the painful thuds? Find me, Sasuke. Take away the pain…"_

_Black was closing in on him. "Wait! What can I do? Where can I find you?"_

End Of Dream

Sasuke always found out another facial feature on the girl after ever dream. She has porcelain skin. Another thing is…green eyes…

* * *

**It took forever to type this because I was stuck but I finally got something!!! Sasuke will soon see Sakura!! Stay with me now!! Thank you for all your reviews!!! I apprieciate all of them!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura was looking out the window again. She sighed. _I wish someone can take me away from this place…I don't want to live in this world anymore…but I still have Toshi to look after…_ Sakura brushed her hand across Toshi's forehead. He stirred a bit and turned the other way.

Sasuke woke up sweating and breathing deeply. "What is the girl trying to tell me every single night? I can't help her. She is lost in a sea of people…why can't I get her and Sakura out of my mind! What is my mind telling me?!"

The person in the futon beside him stirred and woke up. "Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sasuke turned and saw a pink haired girl rubbing her eyes. He blinked and in her place was Ushio once again. Sasuke sighed. "Hn…go back to sleep…"

* * *

Sakura woke up and packed all of her things. She woke up Toshi and quickly wrote for him to pack up. "Why do we have to go, Sakura? We are so comfortable here in Konoha. Can't we stay?" 'Toshi, we have been staying in the Hyuga household as guests. We can't stay here because we don't live here remember? Now come on hurry up and pack. We have to leave today.' "Fine…" Toshi pouted.

* * *

Tenten was in the kitchen sitting at the table reading some scrolls with Neji drinking some tea in silence. Sakura walked up to them and they glanced up. Sakura grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled quickly. 'Thank you for letting me and Toshi stay, but I really think that we should leave now. We have over stayed here in your clan house.'

Tenten and Neji were still staring at her. Her face was drawn up in confusion. 'What are you guys staring at?' They both heard her and quickly answered. "Your necklace."

Sakura's eyes widened and grabbed Toshi's hand. She slowly backed away and ran with Toshi at her heels. Her other hand held her collar trying to hide it. Tears were slowly streaming down her face as she ran. _They weren't supposed to find out…not like that…I am sorry…

* * *

_

Tenten looked at Neji after she ran. "Our suspicions about her were true. Her collar read 'Sakura' and it looked exactly like the one Sasuke had on his own cat. Wonder how he is feeling knowing that his kitty is gone."

Neji sighed. "Would you like me to go after her Tenten? You know I would." She waved her hand in a 'no' motion. "Just stay here with me, Neji." "That I can definitely do." Neji hugged Tenten from behind and buried his face in her neck. They sighed in contentment.

_I hope you find happiness and lose your heartache wherever you go, Sakura…you have been through too much…

* * *

_

**I know what you are thinking…WHY THE HELL IS IT SO SHORT??!! Well I had finals for school so when I do update it might be a bit later…sorry about it if it happens…gomen…I love the pairing NejiXTen so I had to add a bit of it in here somewhere…hehehe...thank you for reviewing!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sasuke is ready to go mental. He knows he is on the line of going insane with the thought of the girl…but he found out something important in this particular dream.Sasuke's Dream

Sasuke was chasing after the girl. She was still crying and running. "Who are you?!"

She turned around. Her image became clear and her features revealed. She has pink hair and vibrant green eyes filled with pain. Her skin was porcelain white.

Tears were still streaming down her face. She whispered silently still staring at Sasuke. "I'm Sakura…" Something red appeared on her neck. On her neck was the exact same collar Sasuke had given to Sakura, his cat.

End of Sasuke's Dream

Sasuke's mind was whirling.

* * *

Toshi was walking quietly besides the tear-streaked faced Sakura. "Sakura, are you okay? Did one of those people say something that made you cry?" She looked back at him and grabbed her parchments full of writing. 'Toshi…you know all about my past…no one else should know about it. I used to love someone dearly. But now he is gone. He has fallen in love with another. And I just can't s-stand it a-a-anym-more, Toshi…' Sakura had started crying while writing and her ink was running all over the paper making stains.

Sakura suddenly smelt something. _Sasuke. _Her face paled and her eyes widened. She used her super strength and carried Toshi running as fast as she can with her chakra.

* * *

Sasuke heard something like Sakura's bell. _That means Sakura is nearby. _He remembered what his dream told him. She was human. Sasuke was frustrated when she started moving again in a fast pace.

"Ushio, hurry up." "I am trying, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke sighed and grew very irritated. She is getting away. "Stay here. I will be right back." And Sasuke ran faster than he has ever before in hopes of finding Sakura once again.

* * *

Sakura rushed through the trees. The branches gave her scratches all over. She grew panicked.

* * *

Sasuke rushed through all the trees. He didn't care if he got attacked right now. He needed to find Sakura. She will keep haunting him with memories that won't fade from his mind. The bell is the only thing that is keeping him on the trail.

He listened carefully and suddenly stopped. The bell gave no more sound. All he could hear was the faint sound of trees and leaves shaking in the breeze.

* * *

**Hmmmm…a cliffy…Who hates me? RAISE YOUR HAND!! DON'T BE SHY!!! (Just tell me in your review if you raised your hand or not…) thank you for reviewing and I will update soon!! ALMOST SUMMER!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sasuke slowly looked in the small clearing. He didn't see Sakura. But he saw something else instead. Her collar. It was ripped at the ends and the bell was shining beautifully. His heart gave a painful thud knowing that Sakura didn't want to see him. He fell to his knees in agony as his heart gave more thuds of pain. A teardrop made its way down his face and landed on the bell.

* * *

Sakura sighed in relief when Sasuke stopped pursuing her. She wanted to laugh at the irony. She followed him in the beginning and now he is following her. She sighed a sad smile. _I really did hope he would find me…_

'Come on Toshi.' She pulled him along. Toshi looked at Sakura's face. She noticed and smiled at him. Her smile didn't reach her eyes and he grew worried. She was smiling through her tears.

When they arrived at the village, it was quiet. No life seemed to have been here for a long time. _What happened? Why is it all-quiet? _Toshi looked around desperately for any signs of life. He started yelling out names hoping someone would answer. "Kiki? Momo? Nabiki? Hikari?" He continued yelling out names and was crying.

Sakura enveloped him in her arms. They rocked back and forth hoping to find comfort somewhere in the empty town that was their home for just a moment in time. They fell asleep in their old room with tears staining their cheeks.

* * *

Sasuke didn't feel anything. His eyes were blank and emotionless. His heart throbbing painfully dulled to a numb thud. His aura was cold. Everything looked less beautiful. Ushio looked like a fat cow. She doesn't look like anything to him. 

"Sasuke-kun! How was you journey? Did you find what you were looking for?" She said those words like the world was such a happy place. Sasuke hated her for that. _I bet she has never known true loneliness. She has gotten all the things she wanted for so long. She is a spoiled bitch. I don't need a whore dragging me down._

Ushio tried clinging onto him but he threw her away. "I don't want you near me anymore. Leave me alone. After I accepted you my cat disappeared from me. My best friend. Now I find out the only person that understood me doesn't even want to see me. You are a selfish little slut. You think you can get everything you want. Well I am one thing you can't have for your pleasure so leave, Ushio. And tell Orochimaru-_sama_ that he can fuck Kabuto before he even touches my body."

Sasuke left Ushio with tears in her eyes. He just simply didn't care anymore. He is now a rogue nin and he didn't give a flying fuck. (Sorry about all the cuss words!! I just felt the anger and loneliness gave a way to tell you how cold Sasuke is now.)

* * *

**Hello wondrous people that have reviewed!!! Thank you so much for reading…I love reading your reviews!! A lot of you hated me for leaving it off at a cliffy...bwahahahahaha!!! Just kidding! You probably don't even read this anyways but…who knows…well, see you in the next chapter!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sasuke sighed. He buried his face in his hands. _What am I supposed to do? I can't go back to that _thing

* * *

Sakura woke up tired and decided to let Toshi sleep in late. _He has been through a lot. _She brushed his hair from his face. He stirred a bit but didn't wake up. _I'll always be here, Toshi. Until the day you tell me to leave you. I just hope it isn't soon._

Sakura went outside to find out if anyone attacked the village. She looked for bodies and found some. Others were too mutilated and were put in a pile so Sakura could not tell who they were. It was a bloody mess that broke Sakura's heart.

* * *

It was a sunny and beautiful day. And another cold empty one for Sasuke. Sasuke brought the head of the wanted rapist in and received his reward. He sighed and left to find some restaurant. He passed by an Ichiraku's and paused. _Naruto loves this place…_

Sasuke went inside to eat. He heard a loud yell. "MORE RAMEN!!" Sasuke looked up and saw the hyper active blond again. _This is going to be messy…_

Naruto wanted more ramen. _More…more…more RAMEN!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!! Calm down there, Naruto… Someone is sitting next to you…go say hi! No! I am going to ruin their day! What are you, chicken? No! BWAK BWAK BWAK!! HEY! I just realized I am talking to myself._ ( Note: Naruto only has ONE voice in his head. Not like Sakura who has an inner like the anime.)

Naruto turned around in his stool and was about to say hi when he saw the chicken butt hairstyle on someone's head. "Sasuke…" Sasuke looked up and smirked. "Hello, Dobe." Naruto looked at his smirk. There was no more cockiness in it anymore. It was empty.

Naruto tried to smile back, but failed miserably. "What happened Sasuke?" Sasuke snorted and asked for sake. He took a large gulp and looked to Naruto. "Never fall in love with someone. Especially if that person was your cat." Sasuke chuckled and grabbed his sake bottle and left.

"Here's your ramen." Naruto lost all his spirit and took the bowl over to a homeless man out in the streets. "Here. It's already have been paid for. Eat up." Naruto left and started to search in the direction of Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura woke Toshi up and told him there was going to be a funeral pyre for the people of the village. Toshi woke up sadly and went off to find appropriate clothing for the occasion. Sakura wore a black dress and black gloves she had sown together from some fabric she found in the basement.

They started the fire and Toshi listed all the names of the people of the small village. Sakura's eyes stung and she coughed. But she stood there for Toshi, whose eyes were tearing up as he went on and started crying while saying all the names. 'Can you go on, Toshi?' Toshi shook his head. Sakura took the name list and threw it in the fire.

_May you rest in peace…find your loved ones in the sky…and be happy and free…_

* * *

Naruto was panting by the time he caught up with Sasuke. "S-sasuke...what did you mean when you said that back at the village?" Sasuke was a bit tipsy but not enough to not see straight or go out with a fangirl. He smirked. "Dobe, you wouldn't understand. The one I loved and cherished…she doesn't want to see me…ha! It is so funny! She is not a cat anymore. She was human all along!"

Naruto watched Sasuke in shock as he started crying. "She was always there for me…and now, I don't even know where she is…I don't know what to do, Naruto. How do you find a girl in all these villages? How do you find a girl with PINK hair in all of the hidden villages?!"

Sasuke's eyes gleamed with sharingan. "I don't know, Sasuke. I truly don't know. Want to hear something though?" Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto. "What? Tell me what can make me feel anything? Enlighten me. I want to see you try…"

"I saw a girl with pink hair last week. She had green eyes that shone like a new tree sprouting into life. She had clear white porcelain skin that rivals china. She has a little boy with her." Sasuke's spirit was uplifted and was destroyed in a few moments. He narrowed his red eyes.

"You decided to bring my hopes up and just destroy it just like that?! I loved her and now you are telling me that she has a SON?! Is that what you are telling me?!" Naruto looked right into Sasuke's eyes. "Yes."

Sasuke stormed away. "I don't need this bullshit." Naruto gave a long hard look at Sasuke. "Sorry, Sasuke. I can't let you leave. I am ordered to bring you back to Konoha. Dead or alive." Sasuke's vision crumbled into darkness.

* * *

Sakura woke up breathing deeply after the funeral pyre. _What is happening?_ Her sense of smell increased and her hearing became better. She fell off the bed and landed in a crouching position. She went outside and took a look at her reflection in the clear fast rushing river.

Her eyes had pupils of slits, Her ears had disappeared to be replaced by cat ears and she had a tail. She had her hands and feet still but her nails were sharper. Her canines became longer and sharper.

* * *

**You guys have finally broke me down and I have finally made a chapter that is long…is it to your liking? Well, thank you for waiting patiently and has been reading for such a long time!! **


	19. Chapter 19

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura woke up curled up near the pool of water. She looked at her reflection once again. She still looked different and had cat features. She had flashbacks of when she was younger.Sakura's Flashback

_Kids older and younger were teasing a little girl while she was crying. _

"_You little freak!"_

"_You don't belong here!" _

"_Just look at those horrible clothes."_

"_And her hair…ugh it is the most UNNATURAL color I have EVER seen."_

_Murmurs of agreement were heard all over._

_She was crying really hard and trying to block out the voices. _

"_SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE!!"_

_She ran away from voices and tried to escape from the people._

_She ran to a tree and sat behind it and went into a fetal position. She cried silently. "I am not a freak…I am not a freak…I am not a freak…"_

"_Are you okay?" a blurred figure asked._

End of Sakura's Dream

Sakura's eyes became panicked. _STOP IT!! I thought I lost you when I was 10! STOP IT!! _

Sakura was jolted from her voices in her head when she heard Toshi calling for her. She ran towards him.

* * *

Sasuke woke up groggily from his unconsciousness.

_What the hell! Stupid Naruto! I don't want to be here! Konoha was where I was weak. I was so weak I didn't even realize how strong Naruto is. I still am weak. Naruto knocked me out. All that training for nothing. Fuck! Someone is coming!_

The door was opened and in came Tsunade. She glared at him. "You should be ashamed for the things you have done. Here you are in my mercy."

Tsunade was suddenly in front of him with a chakra infused punch ready to hit. "Give me one good reason to not kill you now. I don't want any BULLSHIT about you getting kidnapped by Orochimaru and it was an 'accident'."

"I have no reason. I am wondering right now why aren't you killing me. I am weak and I betrayed you. I didn't even kill Oro-" Sasuke never got to finish what he said because he was punched in the gut.

Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious but not dead. His ribs were broken and he is probably bleeding internally.

_Well, Uchiha. If you survive this injury I might consider keeping you in our custody. Even if you do survive, the villagers will scorn you for betraying them and your friends would hate you. That must be the worst punishment I can give to you, Sasuke. Good luck._

Tsunade smirked and left the cell with a slam of the metal door.

* * *

Toshi and Sakura sat across from each other. "So…Sakura. What happened to your ears and your hands? Why do you have a tail? Can I pet your tail? Why are your teeth sharper?" Sakura stopped Toshi when she put a hand on his mouth for him to stop to let her respond.

"I…I…" Sakura's voice cracked when she tried speaking again for the first time. Toshi's eyes were wide and he was suddenly jumping for joy. "Sakura! You can talk!" He gave her a huge hug that made her tip over.

She smiled. "T-thank y-you f-f-for being th-there, T-t-t-toshi." She hugged him right back just as excited.

They talked for the whole day keeping the day peaceful and content.

* * *

**Here is another chapter I have made! By the time you read this I will be out of school!! Hooray for SUMMER!! Now I have more time for my ever-faithful readers that keep me going with this story!! We are at 200+ reviews already!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or anything name branded like Tootsie Pops…**

* * *

"T-toshi! Can you come here please?" Toshi ran over, still smiling because he is able to talk to Sakura now that she has her voice back.

"What do you need, Sakura?" She smiled at his smiling face and answered him. "Can you get me some cloth downstairs? We are going to visit Konoha again since you loved the trip last time."

Toshi looked at Sakura confused. "Why do you need cloth then?" "I need the cloth to cover my ears and I need to make a long skirt to cover my tail. I can't do anything with my face of my nails so I will try to look inconspicuous."

Toshi gave a quick smile and ran downstairs. When he came up Sakura wasn't in the same room. "Sakura?" "I'm in here, Toshi!" her voice was heard in Nabiki's room.

Sakura was staring at the empty room. Toshi went over to Sakura, who was staring numbly at the wall. "It's never going to be the same, huh." They could just see Nabiki's smiling face giving them a happy look in the room.

Sakura snapped out of her sad trance and picked up the cloth. She smiled at Toshi. "Back to work! Let's go! We have to have a lot of my clothes re-adjusted and you are growing more Toshi so we have to have new clothes for you too."

Toshi's smile widened at the fact that he is getting bigger. "Sakura! Am I taller than a few weeks ago?" Sakura laughed. "Stand up straight, Toshi so I can measure how much taller you are." Sakura measured and then gave an astonished look. "Toshi! You grew about 3 inches!"

Toshi started laughing and smiling with Sakura but then he stopped. "Sakura, What are inches?" Sakura looked at Toshi and couldn't stop her giggling from looking at Toshi's innocent face. "Inches are how you measure distance. Like how a foot has 12 inches and 3 feet would be a yard." "Why do people use weird names to measure how far things are?"

Sakura gave a serious look to Toshi. "Toshi, even I don't know the answer to that question. There are some things in the world that no one can ever find the answer to. Like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop."

Toshi gave a serious nod to Sakura. "The world may never know…"

* * *

Sasuke's vision was fuzzy when he woke up. His throat was parched and breathing made his chest hurt. He fell back to unconsciousness, but was quickly woken up when a swift kick to the ribs made him spurt out blood and a blinding flash of pain made his vision go white.

Sasuke felt himself be picked up. He was put in a standing position but his legs felt like jelly and crumpled in a heap. The only thing that held him up was the person holding him up. He was dragged away from his cell and off to a different place.

"Place him in that chair." "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke felt himself be place on a hard surface roughly and he heard the door shut. Footsteps were coming closer to him and he sat and waited for what would happen next.

"Sasuke, I know you can hear me. Here is what will happen to you. You will have to do missions for this village and basically your case is on hold. But until then you are not allowed to leave your house for any reasons. I will heal you right now."

Tsunade did a few quick handseals and started healing with her chakra. It took awhile but it was done and Sasuke was healed. He still looked very exhausted but he nodded in thanks and poofed into his home. He sighed and went to his room. Once he arrived to his bed, he fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling very energized and went back into Nabiki's room. She quickly finished making all of their adjustments to their clothes and started packing up all the things they will need.

By the time Toshi woke up, Sakura was finished with packing everything and was staring out the open window. Toshi sleepily climbed up on Sakura's lap and rested his head on her shoulder. "Time to go, Toshi. We are moving to Konoha."

Toshi changed his clothes and did all the usual morning routine stuff and gave one last look at the place that was his home for several years. Sakura looked at Toshi as he remembered all the good times he had here in this small little village. She gave a small tug and they left for Konoha.

* * *

**Is this long enough for you guys? I really tried to make it long but I still have summer homework…SUPRISE SUPRISE!! I am not happy about it either but…it is life…thank you for reading and reviewing my story!! I really appreciate it!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sasuke groaned when sunlight hit his face waking him up from his slumber. He heard noises downstairs and slowly went down the stairs to see what was making the noises.

When he arrived at the place where the noises were the loudest the door slammed open and in all his glory stood…Kakashi. Sasuke stared sleepily at him. "What are you doing here? Leave. I don't want you here."

Sasuke felt Kakashi ruffle his hair. He swatted his hand away. "Sasuke…you were a good shinobi. You could have been one of the best. But your jealousy of Naruto's strength over ran your good judgment."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "I was never strong enough. The power I needed could not be found here in Konoha. So I left." "You could have had help in gaining the power you wanted. But you went corrupted. Do you know how disgusted the whole village is with you? Not a single person wanted to come here to keep an eye on you. I was their only choice."

Sasuke turned and faced his back towards Kakashi. "Hn…personally I don't give a damn if they hate me or not. I have lost everything already. I lost against the world…"

Sasuke climbed back up those stairs and locked himself inside his room.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke left the conversation at an incomplete. _He gave up…I have never seen him so down trodden before…hmm…he is completely different than the Sasuke I first met... this is defintiely interesting..._ The crinkle in Kakashi's only visible eye said it all.

* * *

Sakura and Toshi were at the gates of Konoha. Toshi almost leapt at the chance of seeing Tenten and Neji again. "Come on, Sakura! Hurry up!" She laughed as she was dragged, once again, into Konoha.

Toshi ran all the way to the Hyuga compound. He knocked on the door and someone answered after a few knocks. A girl with navy blue hair wearing an over-sized jacket opened the door. "H-hello?"

Toshi smiled and asked if he could see Tenten. She looked up and saw Sakura. "Hi, my name is Hinata. Uhm...have I seen you before? You look very familiar."

I can't let her know it is still me! I can suddenly talk of a sudden would sound very suspicious. I am going to pretend I never met her before. There must be more than one person that has pink hair in the world, right?

"Uh…no I don't think we have met. My name is…Saki and this little guy is…Toki." Hinata smiled in apology. "Sorry. I must have thought you were someone else I met. Please come in. Tenten is outside training with Neji." Hinata opened the door wider and in they both went.

* * *

Neji was watching for any movements around him. Tenten was hidden and hid her chakra as well. _Damn! I knew I shouldn't have told her about the Byakugan's weakness! But I guess its because I trust her…_

He saw movements from the left side and threw a kunai. He heard a 'thunk' and it was quiet again. It was silent for a few more minutes and Neji became a little bit worried.

"Tenten? Are you ok?" There was no sound. He started moving around searching for the brunette hidden somewhere. "Tenten?"

Suddenly the bushes began to rustle and something leapt at Neji. He quickly stepped aside and the thing fell in the same spot he was in moments before. He went to look at it and looking back at him angrily was Tenten. "Neji, why do you always do that!"

He stared blankly at her. He enveloped her in a hug and she just looked flustered. "N-neji! What are you doing? I thought we were training! Remember you were the one that made the rule: No Intimate Things During Training?"

Neji didn't speak and just held her. She was about to ask whether or not he was going to answer when he spoke. "For a moment, I thought something bad happened to you, Tenten. I wouldn't know what I would do if I was the one that hurt you and left you in pain."

When Tenten didn't speak, he was about to release her from his hug when she held him back there. "Don't move. I just want to watch the clouds with you here."

* * *

**Hey readers! I am just here to babble about how I appreciate all the readers that reviewed to this story and said it was one of their favorites stories!! Thank you so much! I wish you people have the best summer!! I will try to keeping updating but I have a lot of things to do this summer…I will try!! Thank you again for reviewing!**


	22. Chapter 22

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Toshi was wandering around the Hyuga compound still searching for Neji and Tenten. When Sakura and Toshi finally arrived at the clearing where they were training, they found Tenten asleep in Neji's arms and Neji just looked content.

Toshi stepped towards them but kicked some rocks making the couple break apart with weapons in their hands. Toshi was in their view and they lowered their weapons.

"Toshi, What are you doing here?" Sakura appeared before them. "Sakur-…" Sakura went up to them and covered their mouths with her hands. "We must talk in a more private place." Tenten widened her eyes and quickly nodded. Neji motioned for them to follow.

When they were in an old guest room the couple quickly turned around to look at Sakura and Toshi. "How can you talk? And why are you guys…here…" Tenten's words trailed on when she saw Sakura take off her cloak.

Under Sakura's cloak were her cat ears.

* * *

Sasuke once again woke up. He went downstairs to find noises again. _It's probably Kakashi. I do NOT want to go there…_

He went into a room in the house that was completely empty. There was no furniture, but there was one lone window in the direction of trees. The sunlight that filtered through the trees went to the windows showing all the dust particles in the air.

Sasuke breathed in deeply and began meditating. He started meditating when he was training because it helped calm the mind so you can concentrate better. _I love this room. It is quiet and it smells like something sweet and familiar. It is an old smell but also a new smell. Like restored antiques._

It was quiet…

* * *

Sakura turned to look at Neji and Tenten. She motioned for them to sit. "As you know my name is Sakura. I introduced myself to you sometime recently. Back then I was still mute and unable to talk. Toshi and I came back to Konoha for reasons you really don't need to know. I came to talk to Tsunade about this…transformation of mine's you see."

Neji was about to speak and looked at Sakura to see if she was done explaining. She nodded and Neji began. "So why did you come to us in the first place? You could have just gone straight to the Hokage."

Sakura looked at Neji and sighed. "Toshi wanted to see you guys again…" Neji looked pretty dumbfounded for a few seconds of his life. _1…2…3…OH… _Everyone looked at Neji stupidly as he snapped back to reality. He coughed. "Of course…"

Toshi ran over to them and gave them a hug. "I miss you Tenten. And I missed you too Neji. I missed Konoha." "Toshi we have to go…I have to ask the Hokage about my transformation." Toshi reluctantly left Tenten and Neji and went towards Sakura.

Sakura went towards the window and carried Toshi. She gave a curt nod and jumped with quick grace and skill. As she left, the couple heard a faint whisper. "No one can know our names. This conversation never happened…"

Sakura ran with Toshi in her arms to the direction of Tsunade's office after the conversation with Neji and Tenten. Sakura ignored all the warnings of guards when she rushed in. She went inside and locked the door and turned around.

* * *

Tsunade didn't even look up from her paperwork. "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"I need you to help me with this." Sakura revealed her ears and her tail. Tsunade's eyes widened. "What happened to you?" Sakura hissed at Tsunade. "It was your stupid curse! I thought it would be over with! So answer your own question!"

Tsunade expression darkened. "Do NOT speak to me that way, Sakura. I could easily leave you that way. I don't NEED to help you do I? Come here so I can see what features you might have gained from this…transformation."

Sakura cautiously walked towards Tsunade. Tsunade examined all of Sakura's newfound features. Her tail, eyes, nails, ears, and mouth were all examined. Tsunade took a hair from her ear and one from her tail.

Sakura hissed at Tsunade when the examination was done. "What did you do?" Tsunade turned from Sakura and took the pieces of fur to a microscope. "I am examining your fur to see what caused this. You may leave."

Sakura grabbed her cloak and turned towards Tsunade. "Could you use a jutsu on me that can cover the 'other' features I developed?" Tsunade went to her drawer and looked through it. When she found what she as looking for her face brightened. She took a scroll out and handed it to Sakura.

"Keep it. I have no use for that jutsu anyways." Sakura took it and put it away. "Thank you, _Hokage-sama._" Sakura mocked Tsunade greatly with that said. "LEAVE!" Sakura snickered and left.

* * *

Kakashi watched as Sasuke meditated breathing in deeply. _He's not DOING anything…back when he was younger he used to train all the time…what happened to old 'I-must-be-the-best' Sasuke? Maybe he has changed for the better after all…_

There was a knock at the door. Sasuke's eyes opened to see Kakashi watching him. "Are you going to get that?" Kakashi's eye crinkled. "It's your house isn't it?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi and stood up. He 'accidentally' bumped into Kakashi as he went by him.

"Is that how you treat your old sensei, Sasuke?" said Kakashi in amusement. "Hn…"

Sasuke opened the door to find someone with piercing eyes on his doorstep. "Hello, Sasuke."

* * *

**Ok…here is another chapter…I understand that you guys hate waiting for me to update and then finding out that the chapter are so damn short…I feel the same way…but it is so hard thinking of what should happen next in every single chapter so I am very sorry! I don't even know where this story is going! You guys are still wondering when Sasuke and Sakura are going to meet…I don't even know…I hope my mind lets them meet soon…thank you for your reviews!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

"What the hell do you want, Hyuga?" Neji smirked. "I just wanted to see how the runaway was doing. Can't I come and visit?" Neji mock pouted. Sasuke snorted and turned away.

Sasuke turned around to see Neji inside his house. "Who the hell said you could come in?" "The door was open so God was giving me a sign saying 'Neji, go inside Sasuke's house.'"

Sasuke glared at Neji and sat down on the couch. Neji sat across from him and they had a staring contest. Who would win? Let's find out.

1 hour later…

They were still going at it. Kakashi came down and saw the two locked in eye contact. "You guys are going at it again? Do you _know _how much time of your life is spent just _staring _at each other? At least I do something productive!"

The two still locked in the contest spoke coldly. "And what would that be?" Kakashi looked at them like idiots. "Well, obviously, finishing the Icha Icha Paradise series! I thought you two would know me better by now!"

Sasuke and Neji knew. That they had to glare at Kakashi. It was just the matter _who _is going to be the one. Neji and Sasuke raised their hands. And they shook their hands. In silent-cold-stoic-butthole language, this meant a tie.

They turned and glared. Kakashi chuckled nervously at the famous glares that were glaring with intensity towards him. "I-I think I forgot s-something in the room over there. I'll be going now." They watched as Kakashi walked up slowly but gained speed when he thought they weren't listening. They heard a thud, which meant he tripped while trying to get away.

_Idiot…_

"What do I owe this visit, Hyuga?" "I just wanted to visit an old _buddy _of mine's. Can't I do that anymore?" "Hn…" "Also I came to tell you something." "What would that be? 'Please take that stick out of your ass?'"

Neji's eyes glared with intensity towards Sasuke. "No. Though I wish I _did _came here to tell you to take that pole out of your fat ass. I came here to tell you that your cat is nearby somewhere." Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he looked towards Neji.

"Where did you find her? Is she okay?" Neji smirked as he stood up. "I have to cut this visit to an end. It's been nice seeing you Mr. Stick-Up-Your-Butt." Sasuke went towards Neji and blocked the exit. "You never answered my question." Neji smirked wider. "I didn't have to." Neji did a sign and 'poofed' out of the house.

Sasuke activated his sharingan. He punched the closest thing next to him, which was a china vase. "Damn it!" the vase shattered and his blood dripped on the hardwood floors. Some seeped through the cracks in between and made a stain. Sasuke sat down beside the mess and stared at the blood on the floor.

* * *

Sakura led Toshi to the forest nearby the village. "What are we doing here, Sakura?" "You know how I have these ears and a tail?" Toshi nodded slowly. "Well, I have to hide them so people won't think of me as different." "But Sakura, your ears and stuff are what makes you, you. Why would people think differently?"

Sakura bent down until she was eye-to-eye with Toshi. "People aren't like that in this village. They scorn or destroy things that are different. Anyone would. It is human nature to think that anything different than what they think are monsters." Toshi sniffled. He hugged Sakura tightly.

"I won't be like that! I promise! If that ever happens to me, I will…will…make sure I never have happiness! I will love someone not because of appearance, but for who they are!" Sakura broke down crying on Toshi's shoulder.

She looked at him still teary-eyed. "If only there were more people like you, Toshi." She unfurled the scroll and did some handseals. Her ears and tail disappeared with all of her newly gained features. But her pink hair stayed the same as her forest green eyes.

Sakura grabbed her cloak and once again covered her pink hair. The only thing you could see if you looked at her would be her green eyes and her face. She took Toshi's hand and started walking back towards the village.

While they were walking, a colorful kite caught Toshi's eye. "Can we go see that, Sakura?" With his puppy eyes, Sakura had a hard time resisting. The little pout, the big innocent eyes, and the little background music she heard in her mind was making it so innocent.

Sakura sighed. "Ok…ok, Toshi." Toshi's eyes became normal and ran off. This will be a long day…

* * *

It was almost nightfall by the time Toshi had seen everything he wanted to see. Sakura was tired and was resting on a bench with Toshi licking his ice cream. With Toshi were 3 stuffed animals, 4 balloons, and a bag full of toys. Sakura looked ready to fall unconscious and sleep for a few centuries.

_We still have to find a place to stay…that's right! We should have asked someone passing by! Maybe that silver haired man can help._

Sakura went over to the man and tapped his shoulder. "Uhm…excuse me?" He turned over to look at her with a surprised look. "Yes?" "Could you help me find a place to stay?" His eye crinkled. "Sure. Just follow me."

_What a strange man. He helps strangers and he is wearing a mask that covers up his profile. Oh well, he is helping us find a place to stay…can't argue with that._

While walking back with the man Sakura introduced herself. "My name is Sakura and the little boy I am going to lead to is Toshi." "My name is Hatake Kakashi." When they arrived to where Toshi is, he wasn't there. Sakura grew worried. "Toshi?"

* * *

**Another chapter! Yay! Well I was working on this one for about 2 days because my mind wasn't giving me anything to work with…ehehehe…thank you all for reading and reviewing! This one had a little humor in it…did you find it entertaining? Cause I am not sure if it was because-…jeez I am mumbling again…see again in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Kakashi looked at the woman that was panicking. "What does the person you are looking for look like?" Sakura was trying to stay calm. "Well, he is small of course since he is a kid. He has sort of spiky looking hair and he was wearing some black clothes last I saw him."

Kakashi sighed and nodded for Sakura to follow. He waited as she picked up all the toys and things on the bench. "Let's go." Kakashi leaped onto the rooftops of the village houses and turned to help Sakura up when he noticed she wasn't there anymore.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kakashi turned behind him to see Sakura with her hands full of toys on the rooftop. He looked form the ground to the roof. _How'd she get there? That is just amazing for a woman…unless she is a ninja too…I have to ask Tsunade about this woman._

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Do you see anyone from here?" Sakura's eyes scanned the village grounds. She saw a glimpse of black and rushed towards it. "Toshi?" She leaped off the roof and ran with incredible speed.

She ran quickly making her cloth that was covering her hair and face fly, uncovering what she looked like. She didn't seem to notice as she followed the black blur.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting by the window of his room. _It's so quiet. It was peaceful before but now it is just plain annoying. Stupid Kakashi…he has to leave me in this house alone. Wait…alone? I can get out of the house!_

Sasuke quickly grabbed some clothes to change into so he would blend in with the villagers. He looked out the window to see if Kakashi was coming and saw something pink run past his line of vision.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Is that you, Sakura? Was Neji right about you being here?_

Sakura went towards the blur that stopped to find it was just a black dog. Sakura sighed. Kakashi appeared behind her and saw the dog. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe he is looking for you back at the bench. Shall we go back?"

Sakura nodded. Kakashi looked back at the woman and took a good look at her hair and eyes. "Isn't it just funny that your name is Sakura when your hair is the same color as the flower?" Sakura chuckled nervously. "Uh…right…yes, really funny."

* * *

Sasuke went outside and looked in the direction where the pink came from and wondered where she came from. Sasuke sighed. _I feel so old…it gets tiring to find a girl that doesn't want you in her life. I wish I could know what I did to you that cause you that much pain. I want to know…_

Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi walking in his direction with a girl. The girl had pink hair… Sasuke stared and saw her green eyes downcast and her porcelain skin.

He went over to Kakashi. And the girl saw him. She gasped and tears sprung to her eyes threatening to fall.

"Hello, my name is Sakura. Who are you?" Her voice shook and it took all her willpower to not cry and run away from him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. His face tried to stay indifferent. "Sasuke…" She smiled through her tears. "Hello, Sasuke-san."

She turned to Kakashi and pulled on his sleeve. "We still have to look for Toshi. May we leave?" She turned to Sasuke. She bowed. "I am sorry for leaving rudely but we have to leave. Good day to you, Sasuke-san." She turned and ran. Sasuke wasn't sure but he thought he saw a glimmer of a tear coming down her face.

Kakashi looked in the direction of Sasuke and then Sakura. "Broke another heart eh?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "Shut up, Mr. Porno-man." Kakashi 'tsked' at Sasuke. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke but failed. Sasuke ran away from Kakashi and gave him the finger while he was running. "Sasuke! We have to get you inside before anyone knows that it is you! Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke ran away from Kakashi and tried to find Sakura again. When he spotted her, he tapped her shoulder and she turned around. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were red from crying. Sakura got up to leave when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Sasuke, please let me go…I can't bear to see you hurt me anymore…I am not the cat that was trailing after you anymore. I have to go…" Sasuke pulled her into an embrace. He breathed in deeply her intoxicating scent. "I want to let you go…"

Sakura started tearing up again and tried to get away but Sasuke still held on tight. "The thing is…I _can't _let you go…" He held on tighter. "I can't let you go…I can't let you go…" Sakura relaxed a bit in his tight embrace. "Sasuke…"

Sakura used her monstrous strength to take Sasuke's arms from being around her tightly. "I have to go…I have to find Toshi…he needs me right now. When you find a little kid wearing black. You can find me again." Sakura used some seals and 'poofed' away. In her place was a Sakura blossom.

Sasuke picked up the flower and held it tight.

* * *

Toshi was wandering around the village. He had a lollipop in his hands and he was looking around the buildings seeing what looked familiar. He bumped into a tall person and fell down. He skinned his knee and started whimpering.

The man went down to Toshi's level. "Are you ok? Do you want me to help you bandage your knee?" Toshi sniffled. "Ok…My name is Toshi." His eyes widened. "Well, Toshi. My name is Sasuke. Are you looking for Sakura?" Toshi nodded quickly. Sasuke bent down lower so Toshi could climb up. "Get on my back. We can bandage that injury up at my home and then we can both search for Sakura."

Toshi looked at Sasuke. "Why are you looking for Sakura anyways?" Sasuke's eyes softened. "Just wanted to see someone special to me again." Sasuke and Toshi continued talking for the whole walk to his home.

* * *

**Another chapter for you guys…hehe…so what did you think? I need your opinion you guys!! I am thinking of creating a new story so do you think I could make a NejiXTenten story? And if I do make a NejiXTenten story do you guys think that I should have SasukeXSakura as another couple in the story? Well tell me what you think and if I should have any other couples…Thank you for all the reviews and for reading!!**


	25. Chapter 25

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura was still leaping over all the houses searching for Toshi. _Toshi, where are you? _Sakura's thoughts were put to an end when she bumped into someone while she was jumping. Sakura fell to the ground and landed with a 'thud.'

The person that bumped into her quickly went to the ground to see if she was okay. Sakura's eyes opened and her eyesight was a bit blurry and the figure clear to be a girl with long blonde hair. She was wearing a lot of purple and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sakura gave her a small smile in response to her worried face. "I'm fine, thank you." The girl was about to leap away when Sakura grabbed her hand. Sakura let go when she looked back at her. "Have you seen a little boy wearing black recently?" "Did you lose someone? I could look around for you, if you'd like."

Sakura gave a grateful nod. "Thank you very much. Could you meet me later near the cherry blossom trees if you find someone?" She gave a smile. "Sure. By the way my name is Ino Yamanaka." Sakura gave a small tentative smile. "My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you, Ino-san."

Ino leaped away and gave a smile in goodbye.

Sakura sighed.

* * *

Sasuke and Toshi finally arrived at Sasuke's home. Kakashi was sitting on the couch reading his book. "Well you took your precious time, Sasuke. Who's the kid?" Sasuke glared. "I don't need to explain myself to you." Sasuke went upstairs to his room.

Kakashi watched him as he did. He turned back to his book. He sighed in contentment.

* * *

Toshi was placed on Sasuke's bed as he went to the bathroom to get medical supplies for him. When Sasuke was back Toshi was staring at the kunai on Sasuke's bedside table. "Sasuke, what's that?" Sasuke went beside Toshi and held up his knee so he can put antibiotics on it.

"That is a kunai. It is used to fight. It is like a knife except with sturdier materials. Don't play with it." Sasuke as still dabbing on the wounds when Toshi asked another question. "Are you any good with using it?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not bad but I know someone that is better than me with weapons. She is known as the Weapon's Mistress here at Konoha. Her name is Tenten."

Toshi winced as Sasuke finished with putting on the bandages. "Okay. You are all done. Do you want to meet Tenten? Since you seem so interested." Toshi shook his head. "No, it's okay. I don't think Sakura wants me talking to Tenten even if she is really nice." Sasuke looked at Toshi surprised. "You have met Tenten already?"

Toshi nodded. "Yeah, we met her a while back but we came back not very long ago and we saw her again." Sasuke grew a quieter. "Were you with Sakura?" Toshi grinned. "Of course! Sakura was all-quiet when I first met her you know. Eventually she opened up and she told me all about a guy breaking her heart. That guy is such a BUTT!"

Sasuke opened his mouth as if to say something but hesitated and stopped. Sasuke got up and walked away. Toshi stood up. "Where are you going, Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't answer and left Toshi in the room.

Sasuke closed the door tightly and went outside. He sat down on the stairs leading to his backyard. He remembered when there were no worries and when he would spend all the time he had to Sakura.

_Those memories are in the past… have I really hurt you that much? How much does your heart hurt? Does it hurt as much as mine?_

Sasuke held his chest. He started coughing. Blood splattered out of his mouth. He tried breathing but it was hard. It felt like he was breathing with his lungs underwater. (Ok, if this part confuses you let me explain. Go to the pool and bend your knees so that only your neck and head is out of the water, now breathe in and out. That is what Sasuke is feeling.)

Suddenly it stopped. Sasuke was panting still.

* * *

Sakura went to the designated place where she was supposed to meet Ino. When Ino suddenly appeared out of the trees Sakura smiled.

"Hi, Ino-san. Did you find anything?" Ino looked sadly at Sakura. "We didn't find anything. Gomen." Sakura sadly smiled. "It is fine. It was not your fault ne? Well, I'd best be leaving now. Do you by any chance know where someone by the name is Hatake Kakashi is?" Ino looked at Sakura suspiciously. "Why do you need to find him?"

"He said he was going to help me but he sort of disappeared when I ran into Sa-…when I ran into someone." "Hm…ok, I guess I believe that story. Kakashi is nearby this forest stay on this path and you will soon come to a house. That is where he is staying. Be careful."

Ino gave a chakra enhanced leap and disappeared into the trees.

Sakura watched the trees silently rustle and slowly come to silence after Ino's departure. Sakura started walking to where Kakashi was but suddenly she stopped when a thought occurred to her.

* * *

Kakashi was reading silently until he looked up when the door was knocked on. He sighed as he marked the page in his book and got up to greet the person at the door. "Look her you might as well leave bec-…hello there, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Kakashi dejectedly. "Do you have somewhere I can stay? I-…" Sakura started choking and her heart stopped beating. Her eyes were wide open as she struggled to stay conscious.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and shook her with a look of worry on his face. "Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura started breathing normally again and she went unconscious from the stress.

* * *

**Another short chapter! I am sorry I can't update longer anymore because I am starting summer school, which takes up a lot of my computer time! I will try to update as soon as I am done with everything I need to do…see you next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura was on the couch still in a sleep like state. Kakashi watched Sakura as she breathed since he could not read with someone's life in danger. Kakashi looked at the stairs. Sasuke still didn't know that someone was down here in his house. He sighed worriedly._What should I do…what should I do…I should just go upstairs and straight out tell Sasuke…yeah, just tell Sasuke._

Kakashi started up the stairs after one more check on Sakura. She seemed to look normal so he breathed a relieved sigh and went to Sasuke's room. When he arrived there he heard giggling.

Kakashi stared at the door with wide eyes.

_Oh my God…Is Sasuke…GIGGLING?! Where is my camera? This is SUCH a Kodak Moment©!_

Kakashi rushed to find his camera. When he found it he had it ready and he opened the door…to find a little boy giggling and Sasuke tickling him. They both froze when they saw Kakashi's face with a camera in his hands. (Kakashi looks like how his face was when he first saw Sakura's new strength she learned from Tsunade…PRICELESS!!)

Sasuke straightened himself and stood up with a stoic face again. "Kakashi…What are you DOING here? And with a camera in your hand no less." Kakashi looked like a fish out of water as he sputtered to find an answer.

"Well, you see…uhm…SASUKE THERE IS A GIRL DOWNSTAIRS AND I WAS SO NERVOUS SO I WAS ABOUT TO KNOCK BUT THEN I HEARD GIGGLING AND THOUGHT IT WAS YOUR GIGGLING SO I WAS THINKING IT WAS SUCH A KODAK MOMENT© AND IT SHOULDN'T BE WASTED SO I GOT MY CAMERA READY BUT IT WAS ACTUALLY THAT LITTLE BOY ON YOUR BED!!"

Sasuke gave Kakashi a look that said everything that was in his head. What. The. Hell.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He glared at Kakashi. "Did you just say that you brought a GIRL in MY house? I thought you would have better common sense, Kakashi but apparently you DON'T! So where is she?" Sasuke ran downstairs. "Where are you hiding her Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave a sheepish look. "It wasn't my fault…she was sick so I HAD to bring her in. My conscience wouldn't have let me leave her out there all by herself after she almost DIED!"

Sasuke's eyes blazed with an inner fire. "A girl almost DIED on MY DOORSTEP! Are you INSANE? What are you trying to do? Give me bad luck for the rest of my life? It already sucks enough. Thank you so I don't need any more crud to make my life worst, Kaka-…shi…"

Sasuke stared at the lump on his couch. Sasuke ran towards her but when he got there his heart broke. You could almost hear the silent cracking…

Sasuke's hand shook as he went to touch her rosette colored hair. It was still shaking when he touched her cold face. "S-sakura…I-i…" Sasuke's voice shook. His face held unshed tears.

Kakashi saw the forlorn look on his face and was about to say something when he heard Sasuke's voice shaking but firm. "G-get out…" Kakashi gave a look of confusion. "Get out! Right now! I don't want to see anybody! No one! Get out!"

Kakashi gave a look to Sasuke. "I'm sorry…but I'll be back…I can't leave you alone. It's the Hokage's orders…" Sasuke fell to his knees beside Sakura. "Just…leave me alone…leave me alone…"

Kakashi left shaking his head. He sighed as he left Sasuke's home. He jumped and leapt onto the rooftops.

* * *

Tsunade was doing exactly what you would think a Hokage would be doing…sleeping drunk after a look at the pile of paperwork. Shizune looked nervously at the door and at the Hokage.

Currently the Hokage was apparently having a good dream. You could hear from her sleep talking right now. "All the sake in the world…all mine…haha…hahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Shizune took a good 3 feet away from Konoha's 'hard-working' Hokage.

Tsunade still sleep talking apparently also makes motions in her sleep too. "ALL MINE!!" She grabs all the scrolls and littered paper around her desk and pulled them close to her chest. "MINE! All the sake in the world now belongs to ME!"

The door busted open after Tsunade's latest outburst. Shizune looked at the door in fear. Kakashi was standing there reading his book. He looked up to find Tsunade's face being shielded by Shizune with her arms and a panicked look on her face.

Kakashi looked on nervously. "Am I interrupting something?" Shizune poked Tsunade roughly and she woke up with a start. "I AM STILL WORKING I SWEAR!" She looked around.

"Shizune?" Shizune looked towards Tsunade. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?" "I am making a complete idiot of myself aren't I?" Shizune coughed. "Uh…yes, you are." Tsunade then just noticed that Kakashi was there.

"Kakashi." The Hokage gave a brief nod to him. She sat down and looked at him seriously. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Kakashi?" "I need to find out about someone in particular."

"Who?" Kakashi looked at Tsunade with no hint of humor in his eyes. "I need to know who Sakura is and what her relationship to Sasuke is."

* * *

**Holy crud…I didn't know how far it is in this story was until now! You readers have been so faithful to this story! I appreciate it a lot! Thank you to those who reviewed! It's one of the things keeping me typing this story for you guys! (And the thought of me not completing something…as well as the mob of people with pitchforks and knives outside my house that will appear if I don't…)**


	27. Chapter 27

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Tsunade calmly looked into Kakashi's eye. "And you need to know, why?" Kakashi took a seat across from Tsunade. "I need to know because she is in a comatose state right now and Sasuke just ordered me out of the house with no explanation. Does that answer your question, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Sakura is in a comatose state? I need to go over there immediately. Did anything happen to anyone else like Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at her confused. "Should he be in danger too?"

"I hope not…who knows what could happen with a connection like theirs." Kakashi gave a glare when he realized that she had not answered his question. "Hokage-sama, I ask again. Who is Sakura?" Tsunade ran out the door. "I will explain on the way."

Sasuke was next to Sakura holding her hand like a lifeline. "Sakura, please tell me you are okay…what would I do without you?" Sasuke pushed her hair away gently with his hand. He brought his hand that held her hand to his face and nuzzled it.

"You would not do anything without me."

Sasuke looked up. Sakura smiled weakly back at him. She took her hand out of his hold and caressed his hair lovingly. Sasuke swallowed his excitement and rushed to hold her in his arms.

He breathed in her cheerful scent and almost cried. "I thought you were gone. I-i…you are here with me…you won't disappear anymore." "Sasuke…I have too much to do left here. I still have to watch over you, Sasuke. I still need to watch Toshi grow up…I can't miss all of that just because I was tired."

The creaking of stairs brought them out of their moment. There a little boy was standing looking at them. "Sakura? Is that you? Why are you so pale? Are you sick? Are you hiding something from me? And wh-…"

Sakura smiled. "Toshi…Toshi!" She got up and tried to go towards Toshi but her body, still weak after the 'attack', failed to hold up her stature and she crumpled to the ground. Sasuke quickly rushed to catch her before her head fell to the ground.

Sasuke laid her head gently on his lap. She looked up at him with a warm smile. "Thank you, Sasuke…" Sasuke gave a small smirk and looked at Toshi. "Toshi, didn't I tell you to stay in your room?" Toshi gave a guilty look. "I heard coughing outside and was about to open the door to see what was wring until I heard some 'thuds' so I was afraid to come down until now."

Sasuke's eyes froze. "You heard coughing? Uh…what did they sound like?" Toshi thought back to when he heard the coughing. His face lit up when he remembered. "It sounded like someone dying on the inside. It sounded very painful. I hope that person is okay…I wonder who it is…"

Sasuke looked dazed. "Yeah…I hope they are alright…" He was quiet for a few moments until he felt a tap on his shoulder and two worried pair of eyes looking at him. He turned towards Sakura. "Are you okay, Sasuke? You looked out of it…is there something you aren't telling me? What's wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll always be here. Even when it doesn't seem like it." He whispered the last sentence so that neither Toshi nor Sakura heard. Sasuke gave a small smile.

* * *

Kakashi gave incredulous look at Tsunade. "Sakura is THAT old?!" Tsunade glared at him and gave him a pinch on his arm. Kakashi started whining. "Tsunade! That hurt with your super strength! Cheater!" Tsunade smirked. "So what were you saying about Sakura being old?" Kakashi gave a nervous glance. "I meant 'WOW! Sakura is THAT young?!'"

Tsunade glared again at Kakashi and gave his a poke in the arm. "Ow! What did this arm ever do to you?" "That sounded like sarcasm and…I just don't like you…" Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle.

_Sakura…you better be okay…even if you tried to kill me…you are the closest friend I got since Shizune…_

Kakashi was leaping and lagging a bit behind in fear of Tsunade's strength.

_Dear God, please let me survive this trip to Sasuke's…I am too young to die! I haven't even finished the Icha Icha Paradise series yet! The movie was going to be coming out on July 11__th__!! And I still have to…_

Let's just leave Kakashi's praying to for God to listen to…

* * *

"Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at Sakura after a few moments of silence. "Hn…?" She looked seriously at Sasuke. "Would you still love me after what I will show you?" Sasuke gave Sakura a hug. "Forever and ever…"

Sakura made some handsigns and the jutsu unveiled her extra features. She had large pink cat ears, a long pink tail, her nails grew sharper, and her vibrant green eyes had a slanted pupil.

Sasuke looked in shock at Sakura. Sakura gave a small tap to Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke?" Sasuke went out of his daze and saw that Sakura had a worried look on her face. "Sakura…I will love you no matter how you look because you complete me and keep me happy."

Sakura snuggled up in Sasuke's chest. "I love you, Sasuke…don't hurt me anymore…I can't give out anymore chances…" Sakura's voice was muffled in his shirt but he heard Sakura say that she loved him.

Sasuke kissed her forehead. Toshi was watching silently gave a yawn. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Sasuke…can I borrow your shoulder?" Sasuke smirked a bit and gave a small nod. Toshi went to Sasuke and snuggled up on his arm and fell asleep.

Sasuke gave a small smile at Toshi and felt someone's gaze on him. He felt a hand on his cheek. "Sasuke, you would make a great father…" Sasuke leaned towards her touch. Sasuke gave a smirk. "You think?" Sakura giggled.

* * *

When Kakashi and Tsunade finally arrived at Sasuke's door they first knocked. They didn't hear anything so they knocked again. Then they became angry and less patient and started banging. When they couldn't stand it anymore they punched the door down.

"Kakashi, you owe me a new door." There they found Sasuke and Sakura on the floor with the little boy nearby them asleep. Tsunade rushed over to Sakura. She did some handsigns and scanned her body using chakra.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she went through Sakura's body. Sasuke saw the look Tsunade had and grew worried. "What is wrong with Sakura? Hokage-sama, what is wrong with Sakura!" Tsunade quickly turned her hand over Sasuke's chest and saw the damages of his body.

Tsunade quickly took her hand back and gave a disappointed look. "Sasuke, what you are doing to yourself isn't healthy." Sasuke gave a dumbfounded look to Tsunade. "What are you talking about?"

"You are killing yourself on the inside from guilt and heartache. Your body is beyond repair, Sasuke. Not even my medic skills could heal you." Sasuke facial expressions were hard. "What about Sakura?"

Tsunade sighed. "Who knows…she is in between a transformation of a cat and human…but her body is damaged." Tsunade turned to Kakashi. "You are to keep everything you have heard before and now in this room a secret. I am assigning you a mission to watch over these three. And before you ask, yes, including the little boy."

Kakashi gave a nod to Tsunade. "I am very pleased to know you are trusting me with this important mission, but that wasn't what I was about to ask. I was going to ask how bad the damage was."

Tsunade was by the door when she stopped. "It isn't my place to say…" She looked at Sasuke. His face was blank and staring at air.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! This one is for all those reviewers out there that told me that I was an amazing author! I was very touched when I read that so I have made this chapter especially long!! Thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

* * *

As soon as Tsunade left the door, Kakashi went towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what is wrong? What did Tsunade say to you?"

Sasuke turned towards him. He took a large swallow and breathed in deeply.

"We might die…" Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi had a face of disbelief on his face.

"Die?…but you don't even seem sick! You didn't faint or go unconscious! You didn't even choke in the last few days!"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"How would you know?…HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I FELT!?"

Kakashi backed away.

"You are right. I wouldn't know…but you need someone to help you, Sasuke."

Sasuke held Sakura's head close to his chest.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No…no…all I need is Sakura. She's going to be okay. She is going to be okay!"

Sasuke heard a whimper from Sakura and held her closer stroking her hair.

Toshi's head was slipping from his shoulder and Kakashi quickly grabbed him away from Sasuke.

Sasuke held on tight to his wrist before Kakashi went too far away.

Sasuke's sharingan was activated.

"Let go now. He keeps Sakura happy so let him go."

Kakashi shook his head and tore his wrist away from Sasuke's grip.

"You can not watch over two people in your state, Sasuke. And it looks like you are not going to let go of Sakura anytime soon so the boy can come with me upstairs. When you are ready to talk you know where to find me."

* * *

Sakura woke up blearily to find Sasuke leaning on the wall sleeping fitfully.

She smiled warmly and brought a hand up to his face.

She brushed his cheek with her thumb.

"Sasuke…I love you…you keep me so happy."

A hand grabbed hers in return and held on tightly.

"I know…I know…"

Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes looked lazily at her.

Sakura glomped Sasuke and his eyes widened as he started tipping on his side.

There was a 'thump' as they fell to the floor.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Sakura…you bring light in my life of darkness…"

Sakura was still hugging Sasuke.

She snuggled into his chest and breathed in his exotic scent that he only had.

* * *

Kakashi's eye opened to find complete darkness.

His eye darted rapidly.

_Oh my god!_

_I'm blind!_

_What am I going to do for the rest of my life!_

_I never even finished Icha Icha Paradise! _

_NOOOOOOOOO!!!_

Suddenly movement was made and he could see again.

_The light!_

_It burns!_

Kakashi flinched.

He looked around and saw his book on the ground.

"Oh…"

He looked to his left to find Toshi sleeping.

He arm had knocked over his book while sleeping.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"What's it like to be in love? Sometimes I wonder…Neji has Tenten and Sasuke has Sakura…but whom do I have? Maybe it's just not meant for me to be with someone…"

"Don't say that Kakashi, everyone has a special person. You just need to find them…"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner and for it being so short!! I have too much to do for the summer!! Anyways, I am trying something new again…tell me what you think! I can switch back if you want just tell me! Who do you want to be the on saying the last line? Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	29. Chapter 29

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Kakashi turned towards the voice.

There he saw Toshi looking at him. Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile.

"Big words for someone your age."

Toshi crawled up next to Kakashi and looked at Kakashi seriously.

"I know about Sasuke and Sakura. They have each other. But why don't you have anyone Kakashi? Have you tried looking?"

Kakashi's smiling face left and was replaced with a grave look.

"The last time I saw someone beloved was when I saw young and still in my genin team. One of them died. And another…she just disappeared. They were gone so quickly. I didn't even have time to see them grow up to be my age."

Kakashi let out a shaky breath.

"When I look back on my team, I wonder was it worth it for me to live while they disappeared?"

Toshi just sat next to Kakashi and listened to his story.

"I'll take a wild guess that you haven't been able to move on with that guilt on your conscience. It's ok to remember them. It's ok. I wonder about my family too. I am an orphan and never really had any blood related relatives. The village back where I was…that was my family."

Kakashi looked at Toshi.

"Then Sakura came by?"

Toshi gave a nod.

"When Sakura came by she was so quiet. She didn't want to talk about anything or anyone. She just gave a nod to people her eyes looked to empty. It scared me how blank it was."

Both of them sat there next to each other quiet and in thought.

"But then…she met Sasuke and she has been so happy…I want to see her smile. Since I never had an mother, she has been like one for me."

Kakashi smiled at Toshi.

"It is natural to want to see your mother smile…"

Kakashi went back to his thoughts about what Toshi said.

_I want to find someone…but I don't want to let them go…what if I forget them? They were there for a short time but their short-lived days made an impact on my life…_

Toshi interrupted Kakashi's thoughts.

"It's ok if you don't let go of your memories…we just have to wait and see what is in store for us in the future…ok enough with the sad stuff. Want to go and spy on Sasuke and Sakura?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile.

"You need to ask?"

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were next to each other in Sasuke's room.

She was sleeping quietly snuggled up next to Sasuke.

(Note: if you are thinking how wrong this is then let me tell you this…THEY WERE JUST SLEEPING NEXT TO EACH OTHER!)

Sakura's eyes blinked open.

"Huh? Sasuke? When did I get in a bed?"

Sasuke smiled gently.

"I carried you up here because you looked very uncomfortable sleeping on the couch."

"Oh."

Sasuke chuckled at her innocence and began to get up.

Sakura quickly grabbed his hand before he got up.

He looked questioningly at Sakura.

She hugged his abdomen close to her body warmth.

"Stay."

* * *

**This chapter is really short so I am so sorry!! I feel so disappointed in myself! I am trying to update but I have to get ready for school soon!! It really sucks! I still have summer school too!! Well enough about me. Thank you for all the reviewers and readers for reading and well, reviewing!**


	30. Chapter 30

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Kakashi and Toshi slowly crept into Sasuke's room. The sight that greeted their eyes was the most adorable sight that they had ever seen. 

There on the bed was Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was holding Sakura by her waist and she herself was buried in his chest.

Aww…this is perfect for blackmail! Ahaha…hahahahahaha! 

Toshi backed away from Kakashi when he saw the crazed looking gleam in his eye. Kakashi looked towards Toshi.

"Shall we?" "We shall." Kakashi took a portable camera out of one of his vest's pockets. "Did you turn off the flash?" "Uhm I think so…"

Soon enough you could hear clicks being generously made.

* * *

Sakura was annoyed. During her peaceful sleep she heard clicking and it was bothering her. She turned away from Sasuke's warm chest and looked the other way. 

Her eyes opened stubbornly and she saw bright flashes. Sakura made a small noise of discomfort as she quickly shielded her eyes and rubbed them furiously trying to get the spots out of her vision.

Sasuke not hearing anything just continued sleeping like he was deaf to the world. Sakura heard some mumbling from his about tomatoes and something about killing a child molester.

The clicks continued on until it suddenly stopped.

* * *

Kakashi cursed at his luck. "Hey Toshi." Toshi turned towards him. "Yes?" "You got anymore film?" Toshi smirked. 

He looked around before revealing his secret compartment made in his shirt. Inside were a lot of things that can be used as blackmailing tools. Toshi dug around before finding a little case and he opened it revealing 2 rolls of film.

Kakashi took one and gave the other roll to Toshi. "Guard this with your life. Who knows when you need a backup roll of blackmail, ne?" Toshi grinned with Kakashi.

Kakashi turned and continued clicking away…but this time he forgot something important.

Turning off the flash.

* * *

Sakura had a moment of peace and trued to go back to sleep but soon heard the clicking again. 

She tried getting up but Sasuke just held on tighter. "A few more minutes…" Sakura turned towards Sasuke's voice. She tried prying his arm away. She grew frustrated.

She went near Sasuke's ear…and gave him a wet willie. Sasuke's eyes shot open. "What the fuck! Sakura!" Sakura was on the floor laughing at Sasuke's expression when he woke up.

Sasuke grew quiet at his lost pride in front of Sakura. "Ok…it was really funny so can you stop laughing now?" Sakura still laughing was shaking her head. Sasuke sighed and went towards the door.

* * *

Kakashi saw Sasuke coming and quickly turned to Toshi. "Mayday mayday! We have a shark coming! Not just any kind of shark! It is the great white shark! Abandon operation immediately!"

Kakashi tried to run as fast as he could until he tripped. In slow motion you could see Kakashi's eye widening and running to catch the camera. Toshi saw what was happening as well and ran trying to catch the camera. (Note: still in slow mode)

Kakashi made a slow dive towards the camera catching it and a large thud was made as it was saved. The door opened at that moment. Sasuke was there and looking at Kakashi intently.

"What are you doing outside of my room on the floor like that?"

* * *

**Well it is another chapter! (A very short one I am afraid...) This one was more comical than the plot line sorry about that it's because it has been sort of bleak and cheesy so I had to put some humor in it sometime so hear it is! I will continue with the plot in the next chapter probably…Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here, Kitty!!**

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked back at him.

"There is a reason for all of this…ehehehe. Oh my fucking god! Is that Sakura about to jump out the window!?"

Sasuke quickly turned around.

Toshi was long gone.

Kakashi started running while screaming.

"Toshi! You traitor!"

A voice could be heard from a stuffy area.

"Ha! You snooze you lose!"

Kakashi suddenly felt as light as a feather. _Huh? Why am I feeling lik-…_ his thoughts were stopped, as he couldn't feel the ground anymore.

A pale hand was holding him up in the air.

Kakashi turned to find Sakura.

"Hello, Kakashi."

Kakashi gave a nervous laugh.

"H-hi Sakura! Uhm…how was your nap?"

"It was actually very peaceful until I heard some snickering behind the door."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

Screams were heard throughout Konoha for 3 whole hours.

* * *

"Sasuke! I am going out to get some groceries and taking Toshi out for a walk! Do you want me to get you anything?"

Sasuke's voice was distinctly heard. "Tomatoes!"

"Ok! If anything happens go straight to the Hokage! Just because Kakashi isn't here anymore to watch over you doesn't mean I trust you enough to take care of yourself! Bye, Sasuke!"

The door slammed closed.

* * *

Sasuke sighed into his bed. The wonders of staying in bed._So comfortable…don't want to move…_

Sasuke took another deep breath but was cut short as he started coughing.

The blood splattered all over the used to be white clean sheets.

_Can't breathe…need help!_

Sasuke started crawling out of bed. Sasuke was almost out the door when he fell to the dark unconscious.

_Sakura…help…_

* * *

Sakura was humming as she walked Toshi to the park. She was so happy because she felt as if she had a family on her own.

Toshi gave a tug on Sakura's hand. "Can I go and play with them over there?" Sakura gave a smile and a nod of approval.

She laughed as she saw how fast Toshi was running towards the kids. They were talking animatedly about ninjas.

Sakura looked around the park and saw how beautiful the area was. There were birds singing, the sound of children laughing, and the small gust of wind kept everyone cool.

She took a deep breath and breathed in the deep scent of nature. The smell of cherry blossoms overwhelmed her sense of smell.

Sakura sat in the peaceful silence, clearing her mind of all her troubled thoughts. She took another deep breath and tried breathing out.

Her eyes widened as she realized she is suffocating. She clawed at her throat, desperate to get some air in her lungs.

Her eyes started tearing up. She fell to the ground convulsing. She fell to the darkness but not before hearing some shouts for help.

_Help…that's what I need…help…_

* * *

A passerby was walking towards his home when he passed by the empty house, now occupied.

_I wonder who is living there now…was that a thud? Did something happen? Should I go and check? Maybe I should just walk away…someone will find out eventually right?_

The man decided to walk away. He soon disappeared into the trees. But came back after a few moments, running.

_Damn my guilty conscience!_

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating!! Summer school is not fun I tell you!! Not fun!! As well as summer reading…anyways back to the topic! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story! It has come so far!! I really didn't' think people would like this story so much! I'd like to thank everyone who has me and/or this story on his or her favorites list!**


	32. Chapter 32

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

The man quickly went to the door and knocked loudly. When no one answered he began to panic.

_What should I do…what should I do?! Come on you can do this! Just ram the door down. On three. One…two…THREE!_

The man rammed the door open and saw Sasuke on the floor losing focus.

He quickly grabbed Sasuke and put him on his back in a piggyback fashion.

He rushed to Tsunade.

* * *

Sakura was brought to Tsunade as well and was in a room, hooked up to a machine to help her breathe.

Toshi watched though the window, since he cannot be inside, while nurses are hooking up Sakura to machines.

Toshi heard loud footsteps coming down the hall and saw Tsunade running like the Devil was after her.

"Move aside! Move aside! Let me check on her. What is her condition?"

"Lady Tsunade, her breathing is stable but what caused her lungs to collapse so suddenly?"

Tsunade made some quick handsigns and chakra enveloped her hands.

She brought her hand over Sakura's lung area.

Tsunade's brows furrowed.

_What is this? Her lungs are growing weaker and weaker! But there seems to be nothing causing the symptoms! _

A nurse bursting into the doorway stopped her thoughts.

The nurse's appearance was messy and the neat braid that was there this morning was now strewn all over the place.

"Lady Tsunade! There is an emergency at the entrance! Someone has collapsed completely and we are not sure if he might survive!"

Tsunade turned towards the nurses working on Sakura.

"All of you! I expect a full examination immediately! Compile it all in a report and have it on my desk!"

Tsunade turned towards the one that was resting from running in heels.

"Take me to the patient, now."

She quickly stood up and began running with Tsunade at her heels.

* * *

The man was having trouble holding up the person on his back. He groaned and was started to fall. The weight was lifted off him and he fell to the floor in a sigh of relief.

When he looked up he saw the hokage and quickly stood up. "Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade was too preoccupied to say anything and quickly told him to go.

The nurses stood by ready to take down any notes.

"His body is just shutting down! We need a stretcher! Bring him to the ICU!"

Sasuke's body was lifted carefully up and put on the stretcher.

The people began running as soon as his body hit the mattress.

Tsunade was swiftly running alongside the stretcher and was trying to keep his organs functioning for a short moment.

* * *

Sakura was sleeping a few minutes after Tsunade left.

She was quiet until she started mumbling some incoherent words then she fell silent again.

Sakura started struggling and screaming.

Her breathing became wild and she couldn't get air fast enough.

"No! Don't touch him! No! He is hurt! He is in pain! SASUKE!"

It was quiet in the room.

* * *

**Here is another chapter! I am sorry that I might not be able to update during the first or second week of August so I will try to update as much as I can before I leave for a week! Thank you for reading and for reviewing! This story is halfway to 1000!**


	33. Chapter 33

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

The screaming just stopped. Everything was quiet. The nurses were knocked away by Sakura's strength and were unconscious near the walls.

Sakura pulled out the needles pricked in her skin that were to knock her out so she wouldn't panic.

She kept the mask on and pulled the machine along with her as she walked.

"I need to get to Sasuke…"

* * *

Sasuke was in the operation room. His heart rate was not staying steady as it went from going crazy to a straight line on the machine.

"He might not make it. He is trying to stay alive but his body cannot take the pressure. He is dying and coming back to life again! That can not be humanly possible!"

Tsunade slammed her hand on the cold metal operating table. "It can if this person has someone waiting for them. So shut up and bring this Uchiha stable!"

There were murmurs of "Yes, Ma'am."

Tsunade went back to her work and started making handsigns.

Her chakra went to her hands and began healing.

The nurses stood by to take notes on his condition.

"Hokage-sama! His heart rate is slowing down! He won't be able to make it!"

Tsunade pushed her chakra to her limits and her frustration kept her going.

_You are not going to die, Uchiha! I won't let you!_

Sasuke's body slowly stopped functioning.

"Hokage-sama! We have no choice but to let him go! Unless you have another way to his life!"

Tsunade started tearing up and beating herself up mentally.

_Tsunade you fool! You can't do anything right! You can't even save this boy's life for his beloved, your best friend! What happened to your confidence? Did it just tear down like your composure? Come one, Tsunade! Why can't you do this!_

And right then…the great Hokage broke down crying.

She slammed her fists down on the operating table. "Damn it…DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I DO THIS! I AM THE GREAT FIFTH HOKAGE AND I CAN'T SAVE ONE SINGLE PERSON'S LIFE!…"

Tsunade slowly stopped her assault on the table. "Damn it…"

Some slow beeping was heard as the room fell silent. The beeping went dead.

The door burst open as someone screamed.

* * *

**This will be the last update I am afraid until the third week of August or until I get back from my vacation! Thank you for reading this story! This chapter is short because it was made, as I am packing up for the trip! Thank you for reviewing and see you next update!**


	34. Chapter 34

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura burst into the room with five nurses trying to hold her down. "Let me go! I need to get to Sasuke!"

She pulled away from them and ran towards the operating table. She grabbed his cold hands and started talking with him.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…It's me, Sakura. Wake up for me please?" Her eyes started tearing up. "You said you wouldn't leave me here…SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME NOW!"

Sakura slapped his cold pale face. "Why!" Another slap. "Why!" She was about to slap him with all her strength but at the last moment she stopped and caressed his face.

"Why?"

Sakura kissed his forehead and held onto his body. Rocking herself and the body, she cried and cried.

Sakura started coughing soon after and began blacking out. She tried to stay conscious but no avail because she fell limp on Sasuke's body.

The nurses rushed to grab her and pulled her away from the body with much difficulty still, but they managed to pull apart their hands intertwined.

Sakura woke up from the motion and quickly started to retaliate. "Let me go! If Sasuke can't stay with me then I will stay with Sasuke!"

Sakura turned towards Tsunade. "Tsunade! Call them off! Please! As your best friend from all those years ago! Let me go…"

Tsunade's head was bowed and her fists shook. Tsunade shook her head. "No. No, Sakura. I won't let you go to him."

After hearing Tsunade speak those last words Sakura lost her sanity. It drifted away form her.

"You betrayer! You liar! Sasuke, you lied to me. Sasuke, you lied to me. Sasuke, you lied to me."

Sakura words faded away as she was dragged away from Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke, you lied to me…"

* * *

**I made this really short chapter because I wanted to let you; readers know that I have not in any way ABANDONED this story. I will post up another chapter as soon as I get used to being back home…which is soon. So see you next update!**


	35. Chapter 35

Here, Kitty!!

**BlackBluAnge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

Sakura was like a vegetable in the hospital. 

Toshi looked at Sakura sadly.

Since she was in the hospital, she even missed his birthday.

No one was there to tell him happy birthday or sing him the song.

He sang to himself quietly sitting next to Sakura.

Sakura woke up and every time she saw someone, she would think it was Sasuke.

Toshi was next to Sakura when she woke.

Sakura turned her eyes towards him.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

Toshi sadly shook his head.

"No, I am not Sasuke."

Toshi became tired of Sakura's attitude.

She just won't get over him.

Toshi took Sakura by the shoulders and shook her.

"Sakura! Stop talking about Sasuke! I know he was the love of your life but get over it! He is gone! He DIED! You have people worried about you! You have people who still LOVE you! I want my best friend, my sister, and my mother back! I can't stand seeing you like this! You mope around all day thinking Sasuke will come back to life! He is not coming back!"

Toshi in his anger left her there to think.

Her eyes held back tears.

_Have I really drifted away from everyone I love? Sasuke, you want me to be happy don't you…I know now…I have to let you go…as much as I love you. It's time for the old Sakura to come back out of her shell of depression._

Sakura slowly came back to her senses.

Sakura quickly tore off her blankets and still in her hospital gown, ran down the hallway. **(Not the ones where you can see the butt. Just pretend that it is like a nightgown only plastic-like)**

"Toshi!"

Toshi turned around with a glare and was about to yell when he saw who was running at an incredible speed towards him.

"Sakura!"

Sakura cried and hugged him close.

"I never wanted to make you mad, Toshi! I love you so much! I am sorry I missed your birthday! Once I get discharged, I will make you a cake and you can invite whomever you like! Just don't walk out of my life! Not yet!"

"Welcome back…"

* * *

Later that evening, a nurse was walking in to check up on her. 

"Hello, Sakura! It's time for your daily exercise!"

She took out some flash cards.

"What do you see?"

Sakura turned towards her.

"I see Naruto's face."

The nurse gave a shocked look at Sakura.

She looked at her eyes and saw life flickering in her eyes.

The nurse dropped her flash cards and in her rush knocked down her chair.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Tsunade taking a small doze after some sake was quickly pushed off her chair.

Tsunade blinked angrily at the nurse.

She stood up and opened her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WAKING ME UP! I HAD THE MOST WONDERFUL DREAM ABOUT KILLING JIRAIYA SO HE CAN NEVER BECOME A FATHER!"

The nurse was cowering in the corner.

"WELL! WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"H-hokage-sama…S-sakur-ra is a-awake."

Tsunade looked bored and annoyed.

"Sakura is awake, so WHAT?! She is obsessed over the Uchiha's death."

The nurse cleared her throat.

"I mean that she has life in her eyes again, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade rushed to Sakura's room after the nurse finished talking.

* * *

Tsunade ripped the door out of the doorway and looked Sakura straight in the eyes. 

Sakura's eyes held amusement and life.

"Hello, Tsunade."

Tsunade glared at Sakura and punched Sakura right out of the room.

"HOW DARE YOU STARE AT ME IN AMUSEMENT WHNE YOU WERE LIKE A VEGETABLE FOR WEEKS! EVERYONE WAS SO WORRIED AND KEPT ON COMING INTO MY OFFICE TO ASK HOW YOU WERE DOING! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING THAT IS, TO KNOW THAT YOU CAN NEVER SLACK OFF BECAUSE SOME IDIOTS KEEP COMING IN YOUR OFFICE? HUH?! HUH?!"

Sakura since flying out the window quickly attached her feet the hospital's wall and kept her standing upright. **(Like when they were climbing trees using on their feet and chakra.)**

"Nice to know you are still slacking off."

Sakura smiled at Tsunade.

Tsunade ran to Sakura and grabbed her in a hug.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Tsunade! A-air!"

Tsunade still feeling high off something didn't hear and had her unconscious in seconds.

"Sakura it's nice to have you back? Sakura? Sakura! Wake up!"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner! But I made this one long to make it up! So I am forgiven right? Right? It is almost the end for this story! I want to thank the reviewers and readers for staying with this story! **


	36. Author Note! Crucial to Ending!

**Author's Note! **

**It is almost the end of the series and I need you to help me with the story…In your review please tell me whether or not you want 2 endings…people have been saying why did I kill off Sasuke…well I understand what you mean about it not being a SasuSaku but…anyways, tell me…cause if you don't then I am just going to make one version whether you like it or not…wouldn't you rather see 2 alternate endings?**


	37. Ending 1

Here Kitty

**BlackBluAnge **

**Ending #1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

It was the day of Sasuke's funeral. 

The atmosphere was gray and moody.

Sakura stood still dressed in her midnight black clothes.

Her eyes staring at the ground and weren't focused on the funeral.

While everyone went up one by one saying what he or she knew about Sasuke, Sakura wasn't paying attention as she was supposed to.

_I never said good-bye…and now I am at his funeral…I never thought this day would come…my one and only died because of his own body difficulties! If only I never met him! Stupid Sakura! Why did you have to follow him home that day! You grew an even closer bond when you stayed over at his house!_

Toshi took Sakura's hand and held it.

Sakura felt something on her cheek.

She went up to feel it.

It's wet… 

The skies began raining.

The last person to go up was she and everyone was waiting.

Sakura took a deep breath and started walking up to the front of the crowd.

She turned towards the crowd and everyone was watching her.

She sighed.

"S-sasuke was my best friend. My life…my everything. He did do some things that were unforgivable but you forgave him. He was such a good person. You may not have seen it through his ice-cold exterior but…it was there. His heart was there. Beating with life. Until I came…"

Everyone's confused and shocked faces looked intently at her face as she continued.

"I killed him. His heart broke when I left him. I shouldn't have done that but his heart broke. He shouldn't have died! I should be the one in that coffin! You don't know me! It wouldn't have mattered if I died! No one here knew me as well as Sasuke! But he had to go…if I had one thing to say to him it would be these few words…"

Sakura turned towards the coffin with Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke…I love you…so much. You would have wanted me to be happy, but it isn't enough without you here. I have to let you go…but it hurts so much! Goodbye, Sasuke."

Sakura left the front of the crowd and began rushing back to Sasuke's home.

Her tears streamed down her face but it went unnoticed in the pouring rain.

She ran inside and locked herself in Sasuke's room. She slid from the door and cried.

* * *

The crowd watched the heartbroken young woman run from the front. They turned back ready to give their flowers as parting gifts when they noticed a stem of cherry blossoms left already there. _When did she…?_

The crowd looked back and continued on.

* * *

Sakura was still crying when the funeral was long over. 

She grabbed one of Sasuke's shirts and held it close to her because Sasuke's still faint but lingering scent was still left.

Sakura breathed in deeply.

_Sasuke, give me the strength to let you go…_

Sakura felt something from his short pocket and shook the shirt.

A piece of letter fell and landed on the floor.

Sakura stood up and picked up the paper.

She looked on the front.

'Do not open unless something bad happened…' –Sasuke

Sakura opened the piece of paper.

* * *

**_(Author's Note: If you are going to continue reading please have the song First Love by Utada Hikaru…it fits the mood, and as I was typing this up I was listening to the song.)_**

**Sasuke's Letter**

**Sakura,**

**If you are reading this then something happened to me. What ever it was just know that I NEVER regret having met you. I love you with all my heart and I will never forget you. I never have found someone special like you. You completed me like no other person had. Just know that no matter what, I wish for your happiness. It was not fair of me to leave so suddenly but…I am at loss for words.**

**You are wonderful, it hurts me to write this letter before something happened. I wish I could have spent more time with you. I know my time is short so I have one thing left to say for you before this small letter ends.**

**My life has never been as complete without you there by my side. Keep my heart safe. I'll treasure yours forever.**

**Love,**

**Sasuke**

* * *

Sakura stared at the letter with tears dripping silently. 

"Don't leave me, Sasuke… I don't want you to leave!"

Sakura saw the tears she made running the ink and she grew desperate and blew for the water to stop blurring the letter.

"Damn my tears!"

Sakura placed the letter on the ground and buried herself in his shirt.

Her heart cried in agony.

She fell asleep with Sasuke's shirt in a tight grip and the letter beside her.

Her tear made a train down her face and fell on his shirt.

* * *

Toshi was back at home after eating with Naruto and Hinata. 

"I'm home… Sakura?"

Toshi tiptoed into Sasuke's room and saw Sakura asleep on the bed holding tightly to Sasuke's shirt.

Toshi sighed and went to his room.

He sat back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Sasuke, can you hear me?"

No one answered of course.

"How's heaven? Life's been good to you? Sakura has been crying again. She loves you a lot you know. She is just a wreck. I don't know what I am going to do…"

* * *

A few days later Sakura left Sasuke's room. 

Toshi looked at Sakura and quickly gave her something to eat.

She ate silently and stared at the table.

"Have you ever wondered what life is like when you need glasses to find out that your glasses are destroyed? I feel like that person that needs glasses, Toshi."

Toshi hugged Sakura and held her.

"Sasuke would have wanted you to be happy. So live life as you would everyday, Sakura. Even though he is not here, I still need your support. I want to be a ninja!"

Toshi grinned.

Sakura gave a small smile.

"Of course you do! You'll be a big and strong ninja and protect little old me!"

"I want to start being a ninja as soon as possible!"

Sakura started laughing for the first time after Sasuke's funeral.

She grabbed him in a hug.

"I'm going to go outside now and tell Hanabi!"

Sakura smiled.

"She your girlfriend?"

Toshi turned a bit red.

"No!"

"Whatever you say…"

Toshi huffed and ran outside.

Sakura sat down a came to a realization.

_Sasuke, I will always love you but I learned to let you go..._

_I'll hold onto your heart until I am right beside you once again..._

_So watch over my heart..._

_Because I know that you love me..._

* * *

**This is ENDING #1!!! It is almost the end! This was my original ending so tell me what you think! Sorry for keeping you wait! I was making it perfect for you wonderful reviewers to read! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	38. Ending 2 THE LAST CHAPTER!

Here Kitty

**BlackBluAnge**

**Ending #2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sakura was at home staring out at the skies. 

She sighed as she realized it is another day.

Another day without Sasuke…

The door burst open and Toshi came in.

She plastered a fake smile on her face and turned towards him.

"Toshi! How was your day at the academy?"

Toshi's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"We learned how to throw shurikens and kunais! We also learned how Tenten-san came to get her name the Weapons' Mistress! She then came in our classroom and showed us a few examples!"

Toshi was about to continue when Sakura laughed and put a hand over his mouth.

"You seemed to have a wonderful day! Did you meet any new friends?"

"Of course! Her name is Hanabi! I hope that she would be in my Genin team! She is super nice and her last name is Hyuga so whenever I visit, I can see Neji and Tenten-san!"

"That is very good news! Now you can do some of my errands for me!"

Toshi pouted.

"I'm not your errand boy!"

Sakura laughed and gave him a hug.

"Wash up for dinner, Toshi. You stink!"

Toshi turned away with a huff and went to the bathroom.

Sakura's smile disappeared as soon as Toshi was from sight.

_Faking those smiles is hard…but it's not like I have a choice. I can't smile anymore…_

Toshi soon came tumbling down the stairs.

Sakura put a smile on her face immediately.

"Come on! Dinner is ready!"

Toshi ran to the table and began eating.

Sakura watched as he ate like this was the last meal he was going to eat for a week.

"Whoa! Slow down! What are you in a rush for?"

Toshi quickly swallowed.

"Well, I was going to train with Hanabi on throwing weapons since Tenten-san lived there…so can I go?"

Sakura gave a mock glare.

"Shouldn't you have told me this before you told Hanabi-san yes?"

Toshi chuckled nervously.

Toshi soon took a serious face and tone.

"Did you receive any news on the date of Sasuke's funeral?"

Sakura froze and choked back her tears.

"N-no…no news…"

Toshi went up to Sakura.

"I know you have been trying to make it seem like you are strong for me but you don't have to. I want you to not smile until you are truly happy. Watching those fake smiles is hurting both you and me."

Sakura nodded and cried.

Sakura sniffled.

"D-don't you have a meeting you have to make?"

Toshi's eyes froze.

"I do…Sakura will you be okay?"

Sakura gave a nod.

"Go, Toshi."

Toshi gave a nod and left.

Sakura sighed.

There was a poof made as Sakura looked up.

"Are you Sakura?"

"Yes. What can I do to help you?"

"I am here to inform you that Sasuke Uchiha's body has been confirmed missing."

Sakura's eyes widened and she fainted.

* * *

Sakura woke up to be later found in Tsunade's office on an uncomfortable couch. 

Sakura sat up and looked around.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

Sakura stood up and walked over to a chair provided for her.

"So the news about Sasuke…"

Sakura's eyes widened again.

"How could you let his body disappear?! He's DEAD! How could you lose him!"

Tsunade gave Sakura a stressed look.

"I am tired, Sakura. I haven't had sake in 4 DAYS…"

Sakura sighed.

"I know how hard it is but…how can you lose a body?"

"Sakura, I have news. After his body disappeared a note was left in place. I was instructed to give it to you as soon as you heard the news."

Tsunade handed the not towards Sakura.

Sakura's hand shook as she took it.

_It may be your only hope to finding out what happened to Sasuke. Read it…_

Sakura took the note and put it away.

"I will be leaving now, Tsunade."

Tsunade gave a nod.

* * *

When Sakura was back home she went to Sasuke's room and slumped against the bed. 

She carefully opened the letter.

**Sasuke's Letter**

**Sakura, as you have found out I disappeared. I know what you are thinking right about now. Why the heck am I holding a letter he wrote recently when he was or am DEAD? Simple, I might not have died. I love you very much and I know you suffered thinking that I died. Where am I? I am somewhere far away…but I will come back to see you when the time is right. No one knows about the disappearance of my body. You may tell Toshi and people you trust with your heart. Don't give up on me…**

**I will find you…**

**Love,**

**Sasuke**

Sakura re-read the letter several times.

_Sasuke! You are alive!_

Sakura started crying.

Toshi received the news as soon as he came home.

They both hugged and cried.

* * *

After a month or two since the letter was given to Sakura, a visitor came. 

Sakura was starting to be discouraged, when the door was knocked on.

She opened the door.

"Hello? What can I do for you…Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked.

"This is the kind of greeting I came back to hear? Maybe I should just leave…"

Sasuke was turning back and walking away from the house.

Sakura snapped out of her shock and ran out the door.

She stopped a few yards away from him.

"SASUKE, YOU BASTARD I LOVE YOU!"

Her yell made Sasuke turn around and smirk.

And right at that moment, Sakura ran up to Sasuke and gave him a kiss.

When he kissed back, she knew he loved her too…he just didn't like the yelling method.

* * *

**Get Ready to be Schooled!**

**The Naruto gang in pre-school? No way! Find out what Sasuke thought of little Sakura-chan! And Neji likes the new girl? Hinata was a sunny girl and Naruto the energetic boy! Who would've thought that your best school days were when you were young!**

* * *

**The next story will be for the Inuyasha fans out there WARNING! Sesshomaru looks around Rin's age so it is not pedophile! I love the pairing…**

* * *

**Fluffy will go to School! **

**I am the great Sesshomaru. I am going to pre-school today. Why do I have to go? Because my idiot half-brother decided to torture me by dragging me down to hell with him. I am so annoyed…and why is that girl smiling at me? Get to know little Sango and Miroku! Oh and don't forget Kagome and the 'idiot half-brother'!**

* * *

**Tell me what you think of both stories! I am going to make these stories and post them up as soon as I hear from you! Review please!**


End file.
